Quarantine Files
by ArtElf
Summary: ArtElf here. A mixture of Resident Evil Drabble's focused around Leon S Kennedy. Other characters also make secondary roles. Some will be following the RE Story, others will be AU or Cross Over, Review your idea's and I'll come up with something crazy. Maybe even some 'Deleted Chapters' from my story 'Project White Wolf' that I could post up. May my freaky darlings decide! :)
1. Chapter Introduction

**QUARANTINE FILES**

Authors note:

Hello my freaky and blood thirsty zombie darlings. Just crazy Elf here. My story of "Project: White Wolf" is just one idea in my jumbled mind, aswell as the Tomb Raider Vs Resident Evil fic, "The Tomb Raiders Resident", and still I have more I want to get out of my head. Well, this is it! This is gonna be my 'Drabble craziness', and I'm calling it "Quarantine Files".

Basically, each chapter will be one crazy idea after another.

Also, for those of you who don't know me on Deviant Art, I usually creat artworks for my stories done on Photoshop. I go by the name of ElfsDeathBox360.

Further more, I've created a picture for the 2nd drabble which I'll post after this on my DA account, so feel free to have a lookie.

What you'll be looking at is Resident Evil fanfics mostly.. Ok, probably ALL centered around Leon S Kennedy. Other characters will also make important roles, like Chris Redfield, Jake Muller, Ada Wong, Sherry Birking, Sheve Alomar, Albert Wesker, Piers Nivans, Helena Harper, and.. well, anymore you want me to add to that list? XD I'm not going to go listing all of them, there is just to many! But you get the picture.

There will also be a number of characters that I might create, and I'll list 'em at the end of each drabble.

(Warning note... I don't really like Claire... and I'm afraid to write her incase she sounds.. well.. to put it delicately, mean. So she probably won't be in here. Sorry!)

Also, the drabbles are of my freaky imagination, so they might be set in a different universe or game or timeline or.. what ever. I'll warn you at the beginning so your not all like, "What even?"

If you like a drabble, and really want me to continue with that line of thought, just let me know what drabble (I'll give 'em names and numbers) and I'll see what I can come up with. They are basically random scenarios of thoughts that aren't really long enough to call a story, so hence all this :D

Remember, I love reviews, and If you have a idea for a drabble or a further idea for a current drabble, again let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Not sure how long each update will take, when ever I get a crazy idea I suppose. So could be a day, or day's, or a week, or week's... what even.. O.o

Eh, that's it! And following this jumbled crap I'm sure some of you might have skipped or just thought this person need's help... Here is the first Drabble!

...Ok, yeah, freaky darlings, you gotta click 'Next'...


	2. Chapter 1

**QUARANTINE FILES**

**Drabbles by ArtElf**

_**DRABBLE 1.**_

Title: Resident Evil _Reflected_

Time frame: Resident Evil 5

Brief Summery: After defeating the U-8 in the labs and a transmission with Excella Gionie, Chris and Sheva proceed in their mission to find the missing, Jill Valentine. Though through their journey, they find another victim in Tricel and Umbrella's ocean of bio-terror.

* * *

Empty.

Chris felt hope die and whither like ice under a summer sun, feeling it crush him briefly as the device showed an empty prison to Jill Valentine. He closed his eyes for the smallest of moments with a sigh, before opening them, not yet allowing himself to think of the worst. "Damn it, where is she?" He demanded for the sake of it, even though there was nothing around that would answer his question.

Sheva was silent, standing along side the stressed man. She too was disappointed at their find, even though she didn't know who this woman was, but it was clear to her that Jill was important to Chris, she'd noticed the BSAA man's strange behaviour before when ever the missing was brought up, eyes distant and haunted. Sheva thought for a moment, seeing defeat weigh the broad and strong shoulders of her partner, and she stepped closer, lifting a hand in concern to place on the mans shoulder, but a sound stopped her.

_"Mr Redfield. How nice to _finally_ make your acquaintance."_

Both BSAA agents turned at the sound of the confident voice, momentarily startled but soon relaxing when it was only the computer screen, displaying a beautiful woman staring back at them. She had marble skin, a rather exotic aura about her figure, dressed in a gold dress with piercing eyes surrounded with shadowed make-up, and her elegant black hair was done up in a tight bun on top of her head, no strays falling.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked angrily, having no patience for anymore games, and he stepped towards the screen.

"Excella Gionie! She works for _Tricel_." Sheva said in realization, recognising the woman immediately.

_"Niiice, you've done you're homework."_

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why!?" Sheva raged, glaring at the woman.

_The woman huffed. "As if I need to explain myself to you. Although, weren't you two given orders to retreat?"_

"So it WAS you!"

_Sheva's declaration gained a laugh from Excella._

Chris grew impatient, mentally growling and taking a menacing step forward. "Where's Jill?"

_Excella looked thoughtful for a second, before enquiring innocently. "Jill? Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?" _

"Cut the crap! Tell me where she is!" Chris demanded angrily.

_"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave." Excella informed them bluntly. "There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for." She finished darkly, before the screen gave a buz and when blank._

Chris took a small step forward, hoping to get more out of her, but abruptly stopped when the transmission ended.

"She's lying. She knows something." Sheva said, stepping forward and eyeing the computer before looking at Chris with a frustrated sigh.

Chris glared back at the screen, wondering if Excella was still watching them. "Its time we get some answers." Chris said in determination.

Stepping towards the keyboard, Chris pressed a few buttons and soon enough, the platform continued its climb down, taking them to where they were headed before the U-8 attack. The rest of the trip down was tense, and silent, both agents in deep thought over the situation. One was centered around Tricel and Excella's betrayal, while the other was locked onto Jill Valentine, a woman believed to have been killed at the Spencer Mansion, that fateful fall with one of the Wesker children.

Chris wasn't going to stop until he finds her.

It seemed that all in here was controled by a separate computer, a system of its own mind that had control of everything. Easier to get a computer to do all the work than hiring staff, and Chris wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The second device opened with a hiss and a splash of liquid by the computers command, the inner orange glow lighting up and shining through the doors as the lid slid aside to release the figure trapped within. Once the doors were open enough, the inner levers released their hold and confinement, allowing that figure to tumble lifelessly to the cold and stark white floor.

Chris knew immediately it was male, by the broad shoulders, strong arms and legs and muscled chest, the man was clothed like the others, pale skin that used to be tanned, whether or not it was due to the liquid or the amount of time this person had been away from the sun, Chris didn't know.

The second thing he noticed was the strands of dirty blond hair clinging to the mans face as the unresponsive figure layed on his stomach, and the two BSAA operatives stepped cautiously over to the fallen man.

Chris kneeled down next to the still man, his boots nicking the pool of liquid that gathered as he carefully brushed a gloved hand over the unconscious mans neck, adding pressure and feeling for a pulse, breath hitching as he did so. "He's alive." Chris breathed, giving Sheva a surprised and relieved look before turning back to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning the man gently onto his back, arms and head moving limply.

"I wonder who he is." Sheva said as she stood over Chris' shoulder, looking down sadly at another victim to Tricel's and Umbrella's lab.

"I don't know, god forbid, I hope he remembers." Chris answered, moving the unconscious mans fringe that was plastered to his face to get a better look, fingers grazing on a faint scar that marked the mans cheek. "Wait a minute..." Chris frowned in thought, eyes squinting, his mind was going over all the faces he knew, trying to match them to the nagging voice at the back of his head. But before Chris could voice anything, the man stirred, a faint groan sounding before eyes opened, blinking a few times before settling on Chris.

Blue eyes stared at Chris in confusion, before alarm and panic took hold.

"Look out-!"

Before Chris was given time to register the warning that Sheva gave him, his knife was taken in a fast move that had him blink, before he was kicked back by the suddenly strong man on the ground, and Chris landed with a surprised grunt. Sheva had upholstered her gun and trained it on the man who was now standing, the knife shaking in a vice grip, knuckles white through skin.

"Wait!" Chris called out to the woman and stood up slowly, hands at his sides and in clear view to the other man who settled an icy blue glare on them. "Wait..." Chris said again more quietly, and Sheva hesitantly lowered her gun. sighing, Chris turned his calm gaze to the other, his mind still working at identifying the man, his heart clenching at a whispered name that continued to sound in his head.

The blond stood on shaky legs, but on the outside he was collected and steady, the only thing that showed was the tremble of the blade in his hands as he faced the other two off in a fight stance.

"Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you." Chris said in a reassuring tone, brown eyes fixed on blue, and Chris knew right away that the man wasn't stupid, intelligence shown in the cool depths among the lingering nightmare. Chris swallowed thickly, looking into those eyes, he knew who the man was, even if he'd only seen the others picture and written reports. "Leon..."

The man blinked, and the knife lowered a few small inches.

Chris still stood there, arms empty, he could hear Sheva's small intake of breath, and Chris paused for a moment before he continued. "We've never met before, but... I'v read your report, about the operation in Spain. I'm Chris Redfield, and this is Sheva Alomar." Chris nodded at the woman beside him, who returned it to the man named 'Leon' in greeting.

The knife was lowered a few more inches. "R-Redfield..." The man named 'Leon' mumbled, his voice somewhat raspy suggesting it hadn't been used in a while. He eyed Chris, frowning in thought. "..Claire..?"

Chris nodded. "My sister, yeah. You two survived Raccoon City, actually, I should be thanking you, for helping her." Chris saw the continued frown of thought that crossed the mans face, a mixture of emotions, confusion being one of them, and that sparked worry within. "You... remember that, don't you?" Chris asked carefully.

The knife was lowered all the way, though it was still clenched tightly. "Yeah." Leon nodded after another pause, still eying the agents wearily.

Chris breathed out his nose in relief, carefully lowering his arms as his weapon in the others hand was lowered, though Chris frowned, seeing the blond raise a trembling hand to rub at his temple. Chris took a step forward. "You alright?" He asked in concern, even when the question sounded rather pointless to his ears, but Chris was confused, not knowing why the Government man was here, and not knowing exactly what the 'coffin' like devices did to a being.

A clutter of metal sounded as the large blade fell from a suddenly slack grip, numb fingers making no effort to retrieve the weapon, and Chris moved forward quickly as the man started to sway before falling and caught the younger man before he could hit the cold floor.

Chris eased the man down, frowning in concern at the wince marking the others face before he looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Sheva walking over to them and accepting the blanket that she'd gotten from one of the draws in the middle of the structure. The former agent was tense in his arms as he wrapped the blanket around broad shoulders. "Why are you here?" Chris asked, bewildered.

Through the sudden dizziness and headache, Leon heard the mans question, and frowned. "Where is 'here' exactly?" He asked with confusion.

Chris exchanged a look with Sheva for a second, before looking back down at the agent. "You're in an Umbrella and Tricel lab." Chris said slowly, seeing another frown mark the others face.

"Umbrella and Tricel?"

"Leon... whats the last thing you remember?" Chris dared to ask, a sickening feeling weighing in his stomach as the agent thought for a moment.

Leon recalled the events clearly, not hesitating after a shaky breath. "I was in Spain rescuing the Presidents daughter, the mission was a success. I was given a two week leave, so I went home. I..." He suddenly paused, eyes unseeing as he thought back on those events. "I stepped into my apartment, but... something felt wrong." Another pause, another frown, and Leon shook his head. "Darkness, I don't know, that's where things go blank, and now I'm here."

Chris swallowed thickly, pondering over the others words, that sickening feeling in his stomach ached. Should he tell Leon that the Spain mission had been commenced and completed just over a year ago? Though another thought crossed Chris' mind. "There was no report that you'd been missing." He stated out loud, though inside he was deeply troubled. The man had been missing for over a year, had no contact with anyone, left to be a test subject, and all the while the Government were oblivious to it, hadn't started an investigation, done nothing.

"The Government had no contact with me during my leave, only told me to report in when the 2 weeks had finished." Leon said, shifting uncomfortably in the older mans hold, and the man seemed to understand as he carefully stood up after Chris released him, feeling the ground more steady under his bare feet.

Chris stood close by incase the younger agent should sway again, and masked his face carefully at what the other said. Leon obviously believed it had been no more than 2 weeks, when really it had been over a year, and Chris again fought the urge to tell him, but remained silent, now was not the time to break such news.

"Why are you here, then?" Leon asked, wrapping the blanket around his form to warn off the chill that plagued him after being in a take of liquid. He watched both the man and woman he'd just met, seeing the other blink at his question, bringing the other out of their thoughts.

"Kind of a long story." Chris said grimly. "I came here on some intel, looking for my old parter, Jill Valentine." The older man signed, looking defeated for a moment as he recalled the past events. "She was trapped just like you were, but there was nothing in the device." Chris nodded absently at the device that the younger agent had just fallen out of, before returning his gaze to the man. "Not once did I expect to see you here, though."

Leon nodded in understanding, the name was familiar to him as one of the survivors of Raccoon City and of STARS. He took a moment to look around at where he'd woken up, and horror filled him as he spotted hundreds, if not thousands of devices lining the walls in every direction, the dark shadows of people showing inside them. "Who's responsible for all this?" Leon demanded, his tone underlined with fury.

Sheva stepped forward, equally furious at what they were seeing. "Excella Gionie, and Richardo Irving, both who work for Tricel."

Leon didn't recognise the names, but nodded absently. He'd just woken up in a lab controlled by the worst groups that cause bio-terror, the same people who inflicted the Raccoon City nightmare on him, and he wasn't sure what to feel about it, other than the terror that started to etch itself into his mind. Leon gripped the blanket until his finger nails dug harshly into his palms through the material, short of drawing blood, and all he could think about, was the repeat of '_What did they do to me_?'.

Chris could see the conflict in the other mans eyes, and swallowed, the same sort of words going through his own mind. He'd be shaken too if he woke up in a place like this, and with a step forward, Chris placed a hesitant gloved hand on the younger mans shoulder. "C'mon, how 'bout we find you some clothes." He said gently, but with purpose, better to give the other man some ground, something to do, something else to focus on.

Leon looked up at the BSAA man, and nodded mutely before following the two agents, forcing himself not to look back at his prison.

* * *

**If you really like a particular drabble and want me to write more, let me know, and I'll see what I can do :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**QUARANTINE FILES**

_RESIDENT EVIL DRABBLES_

**Drabble 2**

Title: Operation: New York

Time Frame: December, 2013, AU story.

Information: AU. "Resident Evil" (Capcom) cross over "The Division" (Ubi-Soft)

Tieing in with the story of 'Dark Winter' (Ubi-Solf)

**Brief Summery**: Day 1: Hospitals will reach capacity, _panic_ will strike.

Day 2: Quarantine zones will be established, resources will be rationed, transport will go into _lockdown_.

Day 3: International trade will stop, the oil will dry up, the stock market will _collapse_.

Day 4: The power will _fail_, the shelves will be empty, the taps will run dry, and once hunger and dispar take hold, _people_ will do everything to _survive_.

By Day 5: _Everyone_ will be a potential _threat_.

**Breif Summery 2:** New York city has gone into quarantine, all exits and entry points have been locked down. When a team within the Dark Zone go off the communications grid, The Division send in another team to investigate.

* * *

Operation: New York

Six weeks, five days, 12 hours - since quarantine zone lockdown.

27 hours, 45 minutes - since communication failure.

12 hours, 11 minutes - since Division team dispatch.

The yellow light inside the plane cast a fiery glow that glistened off many equipment, sheening off the sleek metal of weaponry and the garb of 7 figures sitting down in the seats either side of the cargo bay. They were dressed in black and smoke grey ops gear of various sorts to match the skill set of each individual, gloved hands going through a drilled procedure out of habit as they checked and secured their weapons, checking each others comm links and sights.

Aside the shuffle and clanking, clicks and the muffled raw of the planes engines, there was complete silence.

A low tune sounded, and one man held up his hand, showing two gloved fingers as a signal to the others as they passed the message around mutely. Two minutes until drop off point. At this stage, all in the cargo area proceeded to pull up their clothed masks, the thick material hiding their features to the world before gas masks were secured over their noses and mouths, beanies where worn over their heads, and then reflected goggles covered their eyes.

Their garb was dark, highlights of smokey grey to match the enviroment they were heading to. The material was fitting, but not too tight, only enough not to hinder movement, and over their uniform were special tactics vests holding the necessary equipment, like ammo. The vest wasn't bulky, but sleek and fitting, thin but strong armor plates were lined in the black material. Black combat boots were laced up, thick black gloves covered hands, some of the figures had black scarfs around their necks. Not a single sight of bear skin was shown.

A simple glowing orange ring was the symbol that marked the right side of their vests.

They were part of The Division. Echo Team 7 were inbound for the quarantine zone after all communications failed within the containment.

Another low tune sounded, and the yellow light glowed a deep orange, the man before, obviously their captain, held up one gloved finger, which again was passed along, and the figures stood up. One minute until drop off point. Backpacks and more equipment was shouldered on their backs, guns clipped and secured to belts, straps tied and hooked, each person flexed and prepared.

They had debriefed on their assignment before hand, and each and every single one of them knew what they needed to do, right down to the last detail. They were a team, and they'd done this many times before, so no words were needed between them during this time. There were six men, and one woman. The group of 7 have been a team for a few months, however, this was their first major assignment with their newest member.

One of the larger men nudged another before making a feathered motion with a flat hand, causing that other to pull them a gloved bird, the silent message had the team mentally laughing and the captain shaking his head.

Hearts were beating and nerves were flaring, weightless and calm, the adrenaline at this time was shaking, and it wasn't long before the orange light turned crimson before blinking. Checkpoint. The captain held up his gloved hand again, though with one gloved finger raised before twirling. A few figures shrugged their shoulders as others balanced on the balls of their feet, getting pumped for the go, it was just another morning for them, and as the captain hit the button on the wall, the rear hatch opened and the red light persisted its glow.

On command, one by one they jumped.

0600 Hours, Water Street, New York.

1 hour after drop off point.

Booted feet left faint prints on the littered street, brushing and crushing on the snow that sprinkled every possible surface, pages of news paper articles were blowing across the area, bold prints on the headline marking the city's breakdown. Traffic was cast in chaotic patterns, all long dry and stollen of fuel as they sat there under the now calm aura of a lifeless street. Windows of stores and shops were smashed, the after effects of panic and roits that had taken place in the once peacefull area.

An apocalyptic city in December, Christmas lights glittering through out the streets of New York and in windows, hanging over the road in shapes of stars, the light beauty under the snow and semi dark sky. It was going to be a cold morning in New York.

"How is the power still on?"

An interesting statement, one that didn't need any particular answer. The detail of the power was one that conflicted with the situation, because the main grid of the city was cut, the line was dead. Half of the team were standing in an intersection while the other half scoped out a building to their right. The four members were glancing around, eyes shielded by shades and face's covered in gas masks against the hazard enviroment, weapons were gripped in gloved hands as they surveyed the area.

"Observant question." Haliway Sand remarked, Division team leader, their captain. In his hands was an Assault rifle SP, resting at point as he stood their at attention. He was tall and intimidating, thought for the simple reason that he'd need to be. At his hip rested a secondary weapon, a Nine-Oh-Nine handgun, as was custom for all Division teams. The man behind the mask nodded at the one who had spoken. "A question that is not our concern, Smith."

Mark Smith grumbled somewhat under his breath, but nodded. They weren't here to point out the obvious. Smith was a gun bug, grasped in tight gloved hands was a MP-AF Machine pistol, slung over one shoulder weighed a Grenade Launcher, and strapped to one hip in thick leather gleamed a Lightning HAWK.

"Besides, the power doesn't work everywhere." A man to Smith's right said, nodding at the many buildings and traffic lights that were dark, void of any form of power. Steve Grandt was the teams secondary sniper, though he always loathed that title. Currently in his hands was that of Smith's, a MP-AF while a Semi-Automatic sniper rifle was slung over one shoulder along side a back pack. "You scared of the dark, Smith?" Grandt said tauntingly, and yet dryly.

That earned the sniper a glare from the gun bug.

Laughter sounded, and the later cursed at the man who found that comment rather amusing. Jessie Fletcher was their communications unit, and a guy who doesn't shut up. The man armed himself with an Assault shotgun for priority weapon, simply because he can't shoot for shit, but was rather and surprisingly good when it came to throwing a grenade. A custom Nine-Oh-Nine was at rest on one hip, and a backpack strapped to both broad shoulders.

"Shut up, Fletcher." Smith said in annoyance, shooting the comm guy a irritable glare that didn't show through the head gear they were wearing.

Sand shook his head at them, before speaking. "Pay attention." He ordered, despite the light banter being amusing. They were the best at their job, and the captain wasn't about to let someone get the jump on them while they were taunting each other.

"Apologies, Sir, but I can't stand this silence. There's something about it thats... unnerving." Grandt spoke up, making a point and glancing around the eery city.

The captain nodded, silently agreeing. There was something indeed wrong about the air of the city, a hush of imminent danger that lurked in the shadows. Their operation diverted from that of Dark Winter, but was still entwined. The objective was to figure out what happened here, why the communications went down, gather information, and locate Division's Team's Alpha and Bravo, then proceed to the rendezvous point. Other Divisions had been dispatched at various locations in the city. One team arrived by truck, north of the City in search for Division Charlie. Another team arrived by boat, South, in search for Division Delta. While Echo Team were East, just North of Manhattan bridge, heading in the heart of the City to a Quarantine zone that surrounded a library.

The last known location of Bravo Team before the line's went dead.

"Just do you're rounds, and make sure to check in everything you do, see, or hear." Sand said clearly, adjusting his sights before pressing a gloved finger on the ear piece hooked to his left ear. "Blue team, how's It looking in there?" And not a moment after, came the clear reply of a woman's voice from the other end.

_"Empty, Sir. We're heading out." _

"Copy that." Sand finished.

The other three men shifted for a moment as they stood there in silence that was so still they could hear each other breathing. The snow continued to fall in stray buds, lightly drifting and gathering on the many taxi's and other vehicles around. It wasn't long before all four men turned at the sound of footsteps to their right, but it wasn't until a few more moments later when Blue team came out of the building, casually walking over to them.

"That one's empty too, sir." The slimmest figure of the team said. Jayden Brown was their computer and electronics tech, a skill set that also counted as hacking. She was the teams best sniper, something that again, Grandt always resigned to admitting sometimes. Grasped tightly in her gloved hands was her skilled weapon of choice, the sniper rifle, and at her hip was a Picador 9mm handgun.

"Not a single body in sight. I don't like it." The man beside Brown remarked wearily. Ryan Alister was renown for his insight to a situation, he was a fast thinker and kept a steady trigger. The Dark metal of a Bear Commander was gripped in gloved hands and at the ready should a need arise. The straps of a back pack where over broad shoulders, and like the other men, a Nine-Oh-Nine handgun was strapped at his waist. like all Division operatives, a device was strapped to his wrist, like a large watch with a glowing orange ring around it, only his measures toxins and fumes in an enviroment.

The others nodded at his comment, agreeing. It was hard to believe that hundreds of thousands of people had lived here, but then where had they all gone?

A seventh figure walked up beside Brown, an Assault rifle SP grasped lightly in gloved hands. The teams newest member, but he was far from a rookie despite some of the men who called him that, because after all, it was tradition when one joined a team. Leon S Kennedy had joined Division Echo 7 about 3 months ago, and they had already been on many missions in that time, thought this was their first Operation as a full team. Not like what the other men favoured, Kennedy had two Wing Shooters strapped on either thigh, he was also their remote bomb expert, and a survival blade was secured to the vest on his left shoulder. A device similar to Alister's was strapped to his right wrist, only this one was equipped with a 3D hologram of the City when ever it was commanded.

"Kennedy, bring up the map, lets see if there is anything in the area." Sand said, nodding at the rookie.

With a dip on his head and the press of a few buttons later, Kennedy brought up the map. It glowed a light orange 3D miniature of the city that played out on the ground beneath the team, a four by six meter hologram. With another button pressed, it zoomed in on their location, Dark Zone, with markers on each of their members standing in the intersection, before zooming out a little and giving them a wider view for a number of blocks.

The tracker scanned the hologram, anything that gives off even a faint signal would glow a dark orange, it would also scan for any activity in the area, such as fire fights or a group of people moving about, any kind of distress call would glow a red, and when a signal is located, they'll be able to tap into the system that created it.

Though to the team's dismay and concern, there was nothing.

The captain walked through the hologram, following the trackers path as it moved over buildings and through streets, eyes narrowed behind goggles for any small detail. It was a disturbing long moment later, when static sounded, a bee's buz. Without needing any further command, Kennedy moved the tracker back to the faint sound, the buz growing louder and finally locking on to the source.

"That's the police station." Alister noted, seeing the banners at the front of the building that showed in the hologram.

"Well, it's not playschool, that's for sure." Smith said, his words not gaining any reaction from Alister. "Not far from here either, just down One Way Street," The gun bug pointed down the road in front of them. "Right at the intersection, and then a few blocks over on the left." He finished, feeling rather smug.

"Then that's where we're heading." Sand spoke up before the others could say anything more, before he nodded at Kennedy, and the map disappeared. "Alister, what's our air status?" The captain asked, turning his shielded gaze to the man in question.

"Reader isn't picking up any bugs, sir. Levels are normal, the air is cold and clean." Alister said after a moment, checking the device on his wrist.

"Thank fuck for that." Fletcher suddenly spoke up, hastily removing the gas mask and goggles which later dangled from around his neck, his outburst caused the others to follow suit, although with less enthusiasm and vocabulary. "Hate those things, man." He said pointedly, pulling the mask down so that the thick material gathered at his throat like a scarf.

"Keep it together, Fletcher. We're moving out." Sand said, this time not sounding amused as he walked past the team, Assault rifle gripped in gloved hands.

The communication's tech shut his mouth, and settled a glare on the smirking Brown as she adjusted her gear, pulling the gas mask aside so that it wasn't in her way. She arched a brow mockingly as she stepped past the comm tech, following the captain silently, and after a moment, Fletcher followed behind Grandt, still cursing under his breath.

"Didn't know you had a good sense of direction, Smith." Alister said in mild amusement, resting his weapon in his arms.

"He doesn't, that's why I have the map." Kennedy said dully as he took his beanie off, not paying the two much attention and proceeded to pull up the gathered material around his neck, warning off the cold weather. Now that their gas masks were off, fog ghosted with every breath.

"Shut it, rookie." Smith said in a chipped tone, though there was good nature behind it.

This however caused Alister and Kennedy to chuckle, the two exchanging amused looks before shaking their heads, turning on their heel and following the others down One Way Street, Smith tailing behind after another grumble.

Echo team made their way down the still chaos, splayed out and weaving through the various vehicles and junk casually and yet at attention. The ever faint sound of a song was carried through the wind as the team walked, the music fading in and out before disappearing all together.

_~Snow, snow, snow, snow.._

_Snow if falling down just a little bit,_

_the world so quiet and still._

_Santa's still out there flying around,_

_and its true..~_

There was distant clutter's of equipment and rustling, but non alarming. Lose papers and rubbish was breezing by as it got picked up by the wind, the sky was starting to glow as the sun begain its rise up, reflecting like molten fire off the glass of the many tall buildings and distant sky scrapers.

"Three dogs to the right." Sand said up ahead, but could also be heard through their comm links. "Keep you're distance."

The team members each took in all the surroundings, observing the animals that were pointed out. Though the dogs didn't post as a threat, they were rather content as they dug through rubbish and fallen bins, their noses sniffing to find something to eat. Ears perked as the team walked by, but the group of German Sheppard's didn't pay them much heed and turned their attention back to food.

"Nothin' like an apocalyptic Christmas in New York." Grandt said, eyeing the animals sadly.

"At least the city isn't completely deserted." Brown said from her position ahead of the team.

"That's what I'm worried about." Grandt replied, eying a particular news article hanging off the bonnet of a taxi, the words 'Bio-Terrorist' and 'Attack' written in bold letters. Despite the emptiness of the city, the lifelessness, Grandt couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone.

Kennedy couldn't help but nod, silently agreeing with the secondary sniper. He too had caught the words on the news paper, and that rippled a sickening feeling in his stomach, the words bringing back some long ago memories, the old days, he called them. Leon wasn't a Government agent anymore, hadn't been for some time, not since that mission in Europe, and after that disaster he handed in his badge, said he was done, that the Government had nothing left to take away from him.

He'd already lost everything.

He went into hiding a number of years ago, some place on the beach where reporters and other agencies couldn't pester him into joining them. Though after the first two or three years later, Leon found that the man he was forced to be never left, he longed for a fight, even when all of him just wanted to wash his hands and be finished with it all.

Then The Division found him 6 months ago, an offering.

He thought it off for a few weeks, did some research, looked into their program and who they worked for, traced back every link and bread crumb, and it wasn't long, not until a few signed papers, that he decided to join their organisation. A position had been issued immediately for him, and he was thrown into a 3 month training program, but it was just before the two month mark when his skill sets were needed, and he joined Echo team on a black ops mission.

Things sped up after that.

His past life was nothing but a shadow that ghosted him, forever haunting, but he had forced himself to forget when he joined The Division, the past was done and finished. He was moving on.

The team moved through the street and around the cluster of cars and road blocks before things cleared out a little as they came to an intersection, the snow was easing off now, the few remaining white buds sprinkling down in patterns as the sky grew lighter inch by inch, the new day commencing on Operation New York and Dark Winter.

"Intersection is clear." Brown said through their comm links. "Yeah, all clear up this end. There's some kind of construction sight on the left." Her voice sounded mildly interested.

The rest of the team gathered at the intersection, looking back the way they had came, then to the three other roads. The area around here wasn't as cramped as One Way Street, rather, it was more open and light, allowing a cool wind to breeze through.

"Looks like some kind of underground construction." Alister said from his position on the road verge, looking over the sight that was seemingly half built, it had obviously been abandoned in the chaos, as trucks and other machines lay about, still as ice. A platform had been placed a few meters below ground level, and instead of a building usually going up, this one seemed to be going down then to the side where a large tunnel like structure was built, going underground. "It might even be connected to the City's main water supply." Alister said after a pause, seeing other large pipes along side the main one.

"Should we check it out?" Smith asked, looking down with thought, frowning at the bio-hazard banners around the construction.

"We could come back later, I think we should head to the police station first." Brown said, nodding at the direction of the station.

"I agree with Brown." Grandt said, drawing the teams attention. He nodded at the construction. "We don't know what's down there. It's not exactly a priority."

"We don't know what's at the police station either." Fletcher stated bluntly. "You know what happens in the movies, static signals are never a good sign."

Smith arched a brow. "What, and that isn't?" The gun bug pointed at the bio-hazard sign, not to mention the aura that the underground passage gave off. Hollow and eery,

"It doesn't matter." Sand said in a strong voice, halting all the others. "Our orders are to investigate distress signals, and locate Bravo Team. We're heading to the police station." The captain left no room for argument, settling his gaze on each team member, and each in turn nodded, accepting.

With a last glance towards the sight, Kennedy followed the team down the next street that would lead them to the police station, eye's taking in every detail marked and scattered, seeing evidence of bio-terror. That sickening feeling again made itself known, and Leon swallowed, wondering if he'd made the right choice in accepting this line of work, wondering if this horror was forever going to trace his footsteps, wondering how all this was going to end.

The sun was rising over the horizon line now, casting an orange hue over the country, highlighting the fog, but it did little to sway the bitterness in the air, the white winter was indeed a cold one this year.

The walk past the few blocks proceeded to be eventless, faint barks of stray dogs being carried by the wind, seemingly to echo down the streets of New York as the morning grew. Division Echo 7 were steady and alert, despite the little danger, one could never be too careful. With the intel they were debriefed on before take off, each member knew that the threat had not yet disappeared, only it lied in wait, ready to call upon the trouble it seeks on those who walk amongst it, within the cities borders.

The still silence was broken by shrill gunshots.

* * *

**End of Part 1.**

**So, what do yah think eh? Part 2 will be posted within the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 3

**QUARANTINE FILES**

_RESIDENT EVIL DRABBLES BY ARTELF_

**Continued drabble 2.**

**Part 2.**

Title: Operation: New York

Time Frame: December, 2013, AU story.

Information: AU. "Resident Evil" (Capcom) cross over "The Division" (Ubi-Soft)

Tieing in with the story of 'Dark Winter' (Ubi-Solf)

**Brief Summery**: Day 1: Hospitals will reach capacity, _panic_ will strike.

Day 2: Quarantine zones will be established, resources will be rationed, transport will go into _lock-down_.

Day 3: International trade will stop, the oil will dry up, the stock market will _collapse_.

Day 4: The power will _fail_, the shelves will be empty, the taps will run dry, and once hunger and dispar take hold, _people_ will do everything to _survive_.

By Day 5: _Everyone_ will be a potential _threat_.

**Brief Summery 2:** New York city has gone into quarantine, all exits and entry points have been locked down. When a team within the Dark Zone go off the communications grid, The Division send in another team to investigate.

* * *

**Previously:**

_The walk past the few blocks proceeded to be event-less, faint barks of stray dogs being carried by the wind, seemingly to echo down the streets of New York as the morning grew. Division Echo 7 were steady and alert, despite the little danger, one could never be too careful. With the Intel they were debriefed on before take off, each member knew that the threat had not yet disappeared, only it lied in wait, ready to call upon the trouble it seeks on those who walk amongst it, within the cities borders. _

_The still silence was broken by shrill gunshots._

**Now:**

All Division operatives snapped at attention as to where those sounds were coming from, the sudden sound of violence breaking the area's empty silence. They weren't alone after all.

"That's towards the police station." Sand reported immediately, the unspoken order causing the others to act, and the team made their way smoothly through the street, covering the distance to their objective quickly, guns held at ready, safety off.

The end of the street cleared out a little more, and the police station came into view, the building looked like it had seen better days. Police cars were sitting idly about around the area, trashed and covered in graffiti, bullet holes riddled the sides of the vehicles like someone had taken cover there, the windows shattered suggesting a gun fight between two groups had indeed taken place.

Silence had settled again as the team closed in on the area wearily, spreading out in formation. The sun's rays at this point had reached over the distance, glowing down on the station and white light shielded the windows and doors from the team's view, making it hard for them to see inside the building.

After a moment of surveying the area, Sand needed a status. "Kennedy, let's see who's inside." The captain ordered.

Kennedy again brought up the device on his wrist, the glowing orange displaying like clock work, numbers and key's displayed for a command, and he selected the life signs scanner. A moment later, a faint pulse seemed to spread out like the first shock wave of an explosion, heading towards the direction the team were facing. Light orange highlighted the stations structure, going further into the building, scanning for a human signature that will flare as a red when located.

Again, the team were confused when the reader didn't pick up anything.

Smith frowned, relaxing his stance as the others did so hesitantly. "Maybe we've come to the wrong place." He said, eye's squinting in attempt to see through the windows.

The captain, however, shook his head. "Those shots came from here." He said confidently, and the team didn't question him, because the man had been in this line of work for a lot longer than what they did, and his ears never played tricks.

"Maybe no one's home any more." Fletcher pondered out loud, the comm tech may be a loud mouth, but when the situation grew serious, then so did he.

"The scanner picks up signs of life." Alister informed, looking at the rookie and gaining a small nod in answer. The radiation tech then turned his calculating gaze back to the silent and suddenly eery building before them. "Who ever caused those gun shots, isn't alive any more." Alister shook his head, giving Kennedy a somewhat unreadable look. "By what ever he was shooting at."

Kennedy kept his face carefully guarded, aware that the other tech didn't know exactly what those words could mean, more specifically, what they mean to him. His history with past bio-terror was wrapped up and filed away, something that the team didn't know, but even then they had their suspicions. More then one occasion had arisen when he joined The Division, and the team head enquired what he did previously because of how well he adapted, how he fought, his skill sets and control over a situation.

Whether or not it was by his file, the non-classified ink, or just plain sight, the team knew he was ex-government. Most of them argued amongst themselves that he was secret service, and Leon never actually answered their questions, just skipped them dully without giving any real scenario for them to map out. The questions they asked weren't of the classified type, just plain curiosity, but Leon didn't speak much about it, he'd rather keep it under wraps. However, he would find that through the 'interrogation', Alister would remain quiet, silent, but the man's eyes would be thinking, suspecting, putting together a puzzle that the team were oblivious to, and that always slightly unnerved Leon.

Alister was smart, keen, could read the fine print through anything, identify one's personality like it was nothing but transparent glass to his eyes, no matter how well they hid it.

Although it was seemingly good intent, Leon didn't feel comfortable with it.

Kennedy averted the man's eyes, and focused his attention to the police station, even though his long fringe shielded his face from the Division tech, he could still feel that he was being analysed. Forcing his mind else where, Kennedy eyed the station before them, catching on the banner next to NYPD emblem, reading _'Join the fight', _the sun's rays were shining through the many bullet holes in the board.

"Alright, should we check out the inside?" Brown said, drawing the attention of the team and bringing them out of their thoughts.

The captain nodded. "Red team will take point, Blue team will proceed in after." At his command, Red team, which was Sand, Fletcher, Smith and Grandt, moved in on the captains command, walking up to the main entrance at attention despite the reader that previously showed no life signs.

When the four disappeared through the open double doors of the station, Blue team, the remaining members, Brown, Alister and Kennedy, moved in, following Red team closely behind and over looking the area from all sides, making sure their end was covered and cleared.

Inside the building was no less chaotic than outside, the cramped halls were littered with over turned tables, draws, bins, loose files and papers covered to floor, graffiti littered the walls, the rooms were cast in eery darkness only to be partly broken by the morning sun that made its way through the blinds, casting streaks in the dusty air.

Red team were scoping out ahead as Blue team followed. Brown was in front of Alister, who was followed by Kennedy taking up the rear as they moved quietly a few paces behind the others. All had their guns at a non lethal level, but were ready should a need arise. They didn't use torches, even though the inner building was partly shadowed where there were no windows, but such wasn't needed at this stage. They didn't know how long this operation was going to take, or the extent of the situation that had spiralled out of control, so they were careful with their rations.

"Red team are heading to the offices on the left. Blue team proceed down the hall." Came the voice of Sand through their comm links.

Up ahead, Brown could see Red team make a left, disappearing behind the darkness of a corner. "Copy that." She said, glancing down the way that the others went before she proceeded down the hall, the other two men following close behind.

The hallway was long, many doors had been pulled off their hinges, Alister doing brief sweeps of those rooms as they walked past, Kennedy finishing off whilst Brown focused ahead of them. The walls were a teal blue colour, the floor beneath their feet covered in papers, so they were careful not to slip. Drink machines had fallen over, divorced of water. Broken beams of lights were hanging from the ceiling, some gently swaying from the wind that was brought in through the shattered windows.

There was another hallway to the left, shadowed and dark. Blue team proceeded on the one they were currently on as ordered.

Kennedy watched as the tech in front of him moved on after glancing down the left hall way, and he proceeded to do the same, looking down the dark area before moving to continue. Just as Kennedy was turning away, something caught his attention, and he paused, turning back to face the eery passage.

At the end of the dark narrow hallway, was light that streaked across the room, probably from another shattered window. What ever the source, Leon could have sworn he saw movement, a low shadow that sped across the floor too fast for him to identify, fast to be a trick of the light or dark, but he knew that something had definitely moved, he'd learnt not to ignore such in the past.

With a frown, Kennedy brought up his Assault rifle, clicking on the button on the side to turn on the flash light under the mussel, shining it down the hall to get a better look as he took a small step forward, steady and eyes peeled for even the slightest movement.

Whether or not he heard Alister walk up to him, Kennedy didn't show it.

"You got something, rookie?" Alister asked quietly, seeing the concentration on the other's face, and he too looked down the hallway which he cleared a moment ago, turning on his own light to break the shadows.

Leon continued to eye down the hall, not blinking for even a second, and it was a moment before he answered the others question with his sites still trained on the darkness. "There was movement down the hall." He said quietly, hearing the faint footsteps as Brown walked up to them.

Alister eyed the hall along side Kennedy for another few moments, but the other didn't stray, and this told Alister all he needed to know. With a press of a button on his head set, Alister called it in. "Red team, this is Blue team." He started, being mindful to keep his voice low as he continued. "We have a possible suspect in the building."

_"This is Sand, report." Came the reply immediately._

Alister continued. "Movement, east of your position."

_"Human?"_

The question seemed strange, one that confused the rest of the team but a few, and Alister paused for a moment, eyeing Kennedy beside him with an unreadable expression, and a moment later of silence, Kennedy shook his head lightly. Alister replied carefully with a frown. "That's a negative."

_There was a pause for a moment on the other end, before the captain finally spoke. "Copy that, we're on our way, proceed with caution." _

Leon didn't know exactly what it was, or even if there was something at all, but by the feeling in his gut, he knew otherwise. When Sand had asked the detail of the situation, Leon struggled for a moment to put the right words to what his eyes told him and what his instincts were screaming at him, and settled for a mute answer. Alister's reply caused his heart to beat faster, for some unknown reason, things always seemed much worse when someone voiced them. He also got the feeling that the team didn't quiet believe him, judging by the look on the others face, but they believed his word that something had moved.

Kennedy kept his gun at targeted level as he exchanged a look with Alister, and the two nodded, moving down the hall side by side with small balanced steps, knees bent to maintain silence as booted feet were careful in their placement, moving around glass and objects down the narrow hall.

With a few hand communications shown from Alister, Brown nodded silently as she took up the rear, covering their ends as they moved down the dark hall.

Kennedy and Alister continued up the hall, giving each other signals for the go every time there was a room to check before they proceeded, flash lights illuming the dark passage. It wasn't long before they neared the end of the hall, and the three grew more cautious as they reached the corner, slowing to a stop and pausing for a moment to hear for anything.

The two men exchanged another silent look, understood, and on a countdown of gloved fingers, they stepped beyond the wall with guns raised, covering each others backs as they looked in opposite directions, checking both hallways at the same time as Brown covered behind them.

With Alister facing the West hall, Kennedy faced the East, and as soon as they stepped from the hallway they were originally in, Leon again caught movement down the East hall, the dark shadow disappearing behind another wall before he could get a good look at it. Immediately spotting the movement, he nudged Alister's shoulder roughly, alerting the man silently that there was something there.

Alister turned quickly, his back now to Red team as they made their way to Blue teams location quickly, joining them.

Kennedy eyed Alister beside him and pointed with two fingers to his eyes before pointing down the East hall, waiting for Red team to reach their location.

"What have we got?" Sand asked as he walked quietly over, the other three following closely.

"We don't know sir, but someone's in the building." Alister replied, sites still trained down the hall.

Sand thought deeply for a moment, before nodding. "All right, then we're going to find them. Weapons hot, we don't know who we're dealing with here." The captain said, stepping forward and passed Blue team, taking point.

Kennedy frowned as he kept his gun level, not knowing really why, but something in the captains voice unsettled him ever slightly. He forced himself to the present and brushed it off as Grandt stepped passed him, followed by Fletcher and Smith. Exchanging a glance with Alister and Brown, he moved forward, following Red team down the next passage. The other two taking up the rear.

The groups flash lights lit up the darkness, though creating more shadows as light contrasted. Echo team walked silently at attack stance, checking every corner, every turn, uncovering more and more chaos in their search to find the disturbance.

The hallway ended and the team blended out in the room they stepped into, splayed in a circle and widening as they cleared the room, covering each others backs as they checked the many entry points.

Kennedy moved his light over the right side of the area, at the edge of the groups circle, aiming his weapon past the darkness of an open door to a room. The light illuming the darkness and shining off metal tables as it moved over the many furniture scattered and turned over, pausing, clearing, then proceeding.

When the light left the darkness, and the agent stepped aside, a shadow moved past the doors frame behind Kennedy's back, unnoticed as it was there one second and gone within the shadows of the room the next second.

"There's an armoury to the left." Fletcher said quietly, moving over to the room. "Door's are busted open, someone's raided the place."

The team moved over, making their way into the noticed room carefully, eyeing the shelves and boxes around, tables and open chests of draws. All empty for but a few stray bullets lying around, the only evidence of what he been there prior.

"What the hell happened?" Smith asked, not at anyone in particular. The gun bug pulled open the few closed draws, seeing that they too were empty. "What were they fighting?" It was clear some kind of mass gun fight had taken place, a war zone, something that forced the police's armoury dry of its weapons supply, something that wasn't easy considering the amount of fire power the station held, judging by the many rows of shelves.

While the evidence of bullet holes remain, everything else was missing.

"Did this happen during the chaos, or after?" Brown inquired.

"I'd say after the riots, after the quarantine establishments, and before the communications went down." Sand commented, eyeing the shell casings of bullets gathered on a point of the floor, bending down to pick them up. Feeling the metal through gloved hands before resting it at a point on his lips. "Still warm." He stated, confirming that someone had just been here, shooting. "What ever happened here, happened fast." The captain said grimly, standing back up and tossing the casing aside, a small sounding ping accompanying its fall.

The team were silent at this, each shifting uneasily on their feet. The atmosphere had changed with the captains words, settling a hum in their ears, like a distant raw of a plane.

Grandt was about to open his mouth to break the silence again, but something else bet him to it.

Glass shattering.

Each team member snapped their heads to the armoury door in which they entered through, to the sound that had come from beyond the room, and with brief nods followed by exchanged looks of the same alarm, they moved fast, gun's raised and formation in order.

They were quickly in the previous room, looking around again to clear it, to find the source of the noise. Alister and Kennedy moved to the left side of the room from their point of view, doing a sweep, and it wasn't long until both of their flash lights settled on a point of the floor at the same time, glinting of a pool of crimson. As if on cue or some form of wire between the team, the rest of the group walked to their position, surrounding the disturbing detail.

"Is that..?" Brown asked tensely.

"Blood..." Alister confirmed, frowning deeply for a thick pause. "..that wasn't there before."

Kennedy felt memories surfacing with the coppery smell, tasting it on his tongue as his heart picked up along with a particular nightmare that was his last serving the Government, and he fought not to wretch, swallowing down the bile that wanted to rise, causing his stomach to twist. Leon had seen far worse in his time, experienced worse, and he forced himself to calm, pushing the anxiety aside and focusing. With his sight back to the present, Kennedy moved his flash light over the pool of blood, revealing droplets and a smeared trail.

"That way." Kennedy forced out of his dry throat, nodding his head at the direction through the arch.

The team followed his line of sight before cautiously moving over, stepping around the crimson and into the next room where light greeted them towards the exit. The police station's back doors were open, allowing the morning light to filter through.

With weapons heated for any stray movement and fingers on the trigger, the team cleared the next room, following the dark droplets that lay afresh on the paper covered tile floor, and before they knew it, the team were again outside in the back street where the trail abruptly ended amongst shards of bloodied glass.

Silence again drifted through the wind.

* * *

**End of Drabble 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again my freaky gamer and fanfic crazy darlings, because one way or another, you all know our sexy hero's Leon & Jake. Yeap! This is a bonus chapter I wasn't planning on uploading until I'd finished Project White Wolf, a hint that could somewhat lead into a possible sequel, BUT, we're not even half way through that story yet, and I was feeling generous... And well, I couldn't wait to post this one. So feel loved and special!**_

_**I posted this bonus chapter here, because when PWW continues, the information or story might slightly differ from this chapter. This is just me writing ahead. **_

_**There are spoilers in here for future chapters in White Wolf, so if you want to save yourself the jump, then somehow get your bag of favorite lollies and occupy yourself with eating them. Do not read! However, if you're as impatient as me, and excited by what I will list following this rant, then forget the lollies, all your eye candy is in here!**_

_**Ok, first of... WARNING, yes, incase you missed that.. WARNING: This Drabble chapter sequel thingi contains Slash! M/M action, its hot in here, not THAT hot, but close, so if this isn't your cup of tea, red means STOP.. ok, it also means Ada, but really, no like slash, go no further.**_

_**I'd like to add, sorry, I've been away for a week, then came back with a cold, so I haven't written much in a while, but one night I felt I needed to write this. I'm working on chapter 12 for PWW, but its slow going. Anyways, to help evolve you rather genius brains for this chapter, later in Project White Wolf, Jake challenges Leon to a knife fight, so this is, well, what this is, and WHEW! It's a long chapter,**_

_**I should probably make this 2 chapters, but, eh, couldn't be bothered.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the slash!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER**

Bonus Chapter of "Project: White Wolf":

_Leon Vs Jake_

Drabble: Knife fight.

He stared with a frown at the lack of substance that should have been in his coffee cup, but to his disappointment, there was non left, and his frown deepened, not knowing exactly when he'd finished drinking. With a sigh, he placed the cup down with a dull clank on the wooden desk, which was covered in various sorts of papers and equipment. The sort of equipment that was benefiting the 'man behind the desk' aura he was currently feeling, and he decided that field work was more his thing.

Leon hated paper work.

It had been a few weeks after Project White Wolf came to a close, the investigation that nearly went viral was no longer the media's top topic for the worlds imagination, but like all operations such as this, they always continue with paper and ink. A man behind a wooden office desk to sit and do nothing but write about it more, and some more. Luckily, the agent had his own office, if not so that his co-workers couldn't see his boredom and casually sitting back in the comfortable chair, tempted to turn the paper work into paper airplanes and aim them at the bin.

Glancing at the silver clock stationed above his office door, Leon glared at the device when it only told him that a grand total of 5 minutes had gone by since he last checked, the loud persistent ticking sound seemingly mocking him, and he signed. With another tired look at the empty coffee cup, Leon flicked through the next pages of documents stating the involvement of the Division of Security Operations for the past 15 years, listing the operations taken place and the agents who were involved. Each document and right down to the smallest detail had to be mirrored with the regained information that was back in the system, any errors found were circled and tagged red with the correct information.

It was a painfully long process, but his work had been cut down to the missions only involving Bio-Terror, the highly classified operations, while another poor worker sorted through the rest at another office of the building. Leon knew the main reason he was doing this, was because of his injury, his boss knew better than to send him home where he'd most likely do things that wouldn't be wise after coming out of a serious surgery, and Leon mentally cursed. Best place to put him was behind a desk for the 2 weeks and informing who ever was seated outside his door that he couldn't leave.

Leon had a feeling it might be Hunnigan.

The sound of something being placed non to carefully on his desk brought him out of writing more documents and correcting the errors some idiot made, and Leon peered through his fringe at the coffee cup he didn't recognise, the scratchy words written 'High Way to Hell' across the side. The agent unknowingly bit his lip at the promising steam that rose from the creamy liquid that threatened to break over the rim of the mug, before he somewhat blinked and looked up at the suddenly occupied chair in front of his desk.

The man was sitting slouched back, arm's thrown over the sides and hanging down carelessly, quietly, fingers lifting up if only to mess around with the triangle that marked the gold letters of the agents name. He was dressed in the same attire from that night he broke into the agents apartment, only lacking the scarf. The bruises on the mans face had disappeared a while ago, the cuts on his hands from the crash long healed over, all and all, he was still the stubborn ex-mercenary Leon remembered meeting in China.

"You look like you need it more than I." Jake said absently as he fiddled with the object in his hands, his words referring to the coffee that he'd just placed on the agents desk.

Leon eyed the man for another second longer before shrugging silently, taking the cup carefully so that non was spilled, and sipped the edge, the hot coffee almost burning his lips before he set down the cup after another moment, eyeing the younger man across his desk. "How's the service treating you?" Leon asked, averting his eyes to continue with the paper work.

Jake placed the object back on the desk in the exact place it had been before, and watched the agent go through some papers he immediately took no interest in. "It's alright." Jake shrugged, seemingly brushing some invisible specks of dirt that may or may not have been on his coat.

"Just alright?" Leon somewhat mumbled, frowning at another error before tagging it, then scribbling down the correct details.

"People keep their distance from me, so I can't complain." Jake replied, picking up a pen from its place on the agents desk, observing it in a bored fashion before he started clicking the end rythemly.

Leon narrowed his eyes at the younger man as he continued with the next page, before his eyes moved to skim over a familiar Op and looking for any errors. "Just give it time, Jake, and they'll put you in the field." He said, familiar with the younger man's boredom, it was similar to his own at this very moment. "As for people keeping their distance, they know you're Wesker's son. The ex-STARS captain held quite a reputation, something you too are making of yourself, only you saved the world - the reason, Jake, why the government offered you a job." Leon paused briefly to look up at the younger man, hearing the pause of the persistent clicking. "Sherry and I put our word in for you, and they finally accepted you." Leon said, before enquiring with a hint of a frown, deeply curious. "As for why _you_ accepted their offer... this is a hard life to live, Jake. You're going to have to forget your mercenary years."

Jake nodded, surprising the agent with his acceptance to the statement, with the understanding. "I don't really know why I accepted it, just.. we were a good team back there." Jake finally said, again shrugging, but paused as the agent arched a brow. "Ok, so maybe things didn't go as planned," Jake admitted after a sigh, idly rubbing the back of his neck before glaring at the older man. "In fact, I could wring you're neck right now for nearly dying on me. _Twice_. And for following me in the first place."

Leon returned the glare. "Speak for yourself. If this is going where I think it's going, then I want to make one thing absolutely clear." Leon placed the pen down, forgetting about the paper work with the next words. "Do not, _ever_, risk your life for mine again. I've lost friends, people I care for who have done that." Leon shook his head, swallowing thickly at the face's that flashed in his memory of those who died by sacrifice and foolish acts. "If we are to become a team, and that situation should arise, do something that will save _both_ our asses, because I don't leave anyone behind."

Jake thought for a moment, looking at the distress in the agents eyes, most of him wanting to reassure the older man, but part of him knowing that if a life or death situation happened again, Jake wasn't too sure if he could keep that kind of word in mind. "I wont make any promises, Hero." Jake said, seeing the look intensify at his words. "But don't worry, I have no intention of sacrifice before I get something in return." His voice took on a sudden hidden edge, like that of a secret.

Leon's frown lightened to that of a strange mixture of concern and wonder, like he wanted to know what the ex-mercenary was hinting at, but felt like he should be worried with the taunting glint in the others eyes.

Jake ghosted a smirk, the scar of his face becoming more prominent, resuming the clicking of the pen in his hands. "I keep thinking back to that time when we were held captive by Demarko, just before the first attack. You promised me something." Jake said, "So when are we going to duel it out with knives?"

Leon suddenly remembered that particular conversation after a frown at to what Jake was talking about, before looking at the younger man with a sigh, knowing the impatient look the other shot at him. "Not now, Jake. I've got work to do." He regrettably said, eying the documents with a annoyed cringe.

Jake huffed. "Oh come on, 5 minutes."

Leon smirked as he began writing again. "Really? It'll be over in 3." He said in cocky confidence.

Jake arched a brow, throwing the pen down on the table with a clatter and standing up with a spring. "Then what are you waiting for, tough guy? Lets get crackin'."

Leon glanced at the younger man through his fringe again, still working on the papers clustered on his desk, shaking his head. "I have a woman posted at my door should I leave, Jake." He informed, scribbling down some more edits to another error.

Jake shrugged. "Didn't see anyone there before." He said, bored, dragging his words out and making it obvious to look behind him.

The scratching movements of the pen suddenly paused on the paper, halfway through a word, before it was set down silently. Leon stood up carefully, eying the ex-mercenary before walking quietly around him and over to the door, peering through the half closed blinds down either side of the hallway. As he suspected, there indeed wasn't anyone there, and Leon opened his exit point, motioning to Jake to follow quietly with a smirk.

"Always knew you were a sneak, Hero." Jake said in amusement as they crept down the hall after quietly closing the office door.

"You don't learn this in training, believe me." He said quietly as he turned corners, knowing the building's layout like the back of his hand, every corner, every room, where you'll be seen, where you'll be hidden. Such a thing you'll need to take in account should you turn up late for work and don't wish to be seen by your boss. Leon turned to Jake again, "Lets see what you've got."

_~ I think I'm drowning,_

_Asphyxiated._

_I want to break the spell,_

_That you've created._

_You're something beautiful,_

_A contradiction._

_I want to play the game,_

_I want the friction._

_You will be,_

_the death of me._

_Yeah, you will be,_

_The death of me. ~_

"How's it goin' these days?" Jake asked as they stepped into the empty gym room, following the agent to a mat that was in the far corner, and the ex-mercenary looked around approvingly.

Leon knew the real question that was being asked, and mentally shook his head at the stubborn man. Walking over the to the other end of the room, Leon was glad that there was no one else in here at the time, he never really liked training when there were others around. "Healing, Davis says I should be fine within the next few days and back to field work." Leon absently shrugged, stopping on the mat and turning to face the younger man. "How about you?" He asked, running his eyes over the others form.

"Huh." Jake muttered, stopping a few meters away on the edge of the sparring area. "All good here, Hero. And for the record," Jake added, a gleam starting to make its was into his eyes. "I'm not gonna go easy on you." He finished.

Leon smirked, and took off his jacket in a taunting manner. "Good, because I'm not going easy on _you_." He threw the leather aside onto a bench without breaking eye contact, and proceeded with his button down shirt, leaving only the grey T-shirt underneath.

Jake huffed again, and moved to do the same, throwing his own jacket aside and leaving his back T-shirt on before taking another step onto the mat.

Still smirking, Leon turned around to pick up the knives be brought with him, pausing for a moment as his smirk faded with the thought. Running his hand over the familiar hilt, he looked over at Jake before tossing the sheathed blade over to the younger man who caught it with ease, before Leon took his own weapon, removing the sheath and the survival blade gleamed under the rooms light.

"Krauser's old knife." Leon said as a way of explanation to the curiosity that was etched on the younger mans face when the ex-mercenary pulled the wicket silver from its nesting place. Leon flipped his own blade a few times skillfully in his hands, fingers going through a series of movements and seemingly dance forms to warm up.

Jake glanced up at the agents words, before looking back down at the gleaming weapon, his mind suddenly identifying and confirming the familiar wicked groove in the silver, the snake etched on the side. Its was familiar to Leon's own blade, only the agent had a dragon etched on the silver, like back in the day when he worked with Krauser the two pared up with the arts of knife play. "Interesting knife." Jake said dully, giving the blade a spin, testing its weight and flexibility, frowning at the viciousness of the groove in the side. "Disturbing taste for the bastard. You kept it?" Jake finished, looking back up at the agent with his question.

Leon's blade came to a spinning halt, pausing as he considered his answer, shrugging. "With Krauser's where about's unknown, he'll be biting his time, we haven't seen the last of him yet." Leon resumed his knife work, and after another pause, he finished. "As for why I kept it, been asking myself that for years."

Jake nodded, looking back down at the knife before abruptly gripping the edge, tossing the blade up and catching it expertly, accepting. "So, we doing this?" Jake asked with that same glint in his eyes, seeing the agent pause, and that ever famous cocky smirk grew across his face. "Coz' if your not sure-"

Jake's taunt was cut short when Leon suddenly closed the distance with startling speed, the survival blade making a calculated swipe for the younger mans shoulder, the move fast enough to look real, but timed and measured enough to be evaded and not to cause any damage. The ex-mercenary brought up his own knife just in time to counter the agents blade, the attacking move sheening off the defensive's block with a clash of steel.

Jake grasped the agents knife hand by the wrist, holding it suspended between them as he brough his knife up to the older mans throat, but was surprised when the other's grip let go of the survival blade. The next thing Jake knew, was the agent spinning around to skillfully grasp the falling hilt with his other free hand, successfully dodging Jake's attack at the same time with the move. A moment later, the agent had freed his other hand, disarmed Jake as the curved blade cluttered to the side, and a survival knife was resting on the side of the ex-mercenaries neck.

Jake was momentarily startled, looking into the smirking blue eyes of his opponent, before he glared. "Show off." He growled, but for some reason Jake found himself starting to smile.

Leon gave the ex-mercenary a grin that would cause all the women in the building to visibly swoon, lightly tapping the flat side of the blade against the other mans neck in a mocking statement as to who won that round. "Part of my charm." His smirk widened when he finally stepped back, walking a few paces and again idly twirling his weapon. "Your good, but not that good." Leon somewhat scolded the younger man.

Jake was beginning to regret ever challenging the agent for a knife duel, and felt the need to defend his dignity. "I was just warming up, hero. Next round's on me." Jake informed bluntly, bending down to pick up the fallen knife, this time watching the agent with observant eyes, calculating.

Leon continued to smirk, seeing the sudden weary look that Jake shot him, seeing the younger man adapt to the situation and taking a stance. Still eying the other with a amused gleam, Leon took up a defensive position, raising his blade with his right hand and using his other as balance.

When Jake moved to strike, Leon found himself hurriedly, and easily, countering the younger mans moves that suddenly seemed more professional and measured, because now Jake knew what the agent was capable of. Leon blocked a series of slashes aimed his way, and observed Jake's fighting style, which was strangely similar to that of Krauser's, only less brute strength and more agile, tricky, and fast. There were faults, Leon blocked what would have been a non fatal wound to the chest, the knives hissing as the contact drawled out only to stop at the hilts. Still on the defensive, Leon grabbed the ex-mercenaries wrist, staying his opponents blade with his own, and spun around the younger man, again catching the blade that moved with the ex-mercenary as he turned to face the agent.

Leon took a danced step back, still somewhat crouched in a defensive position while Jake circled him in a offensive position. "You're with the Division of Security now, Jake, act like it." Leon informed, but taunted the last part.

Jake tilted his heat to the side and huffed. "Huh." Before moving again, taking a step closer to the older man and aiming high, which the agent lent back skillfully just enough to avoid his throat being slashed, before side stepping the ex-mercenary, causing Jake to turn and follow the others movements.

"Move you feet." Leon ordered, like what a trainer would do to the trainee, even the smirk was gone, which was now replaced with calculating concentration, both of them shifting and balancing on the balls of their feet.

Jake frowned, his brow knit as he planned, eyeing the space between them and the agent's defences, taking the older man's advice in account. With a sudden change in approach, Jake took a quick step towards the agent and to the left before taking another to the right and diving low, shifting again Jake adjusted the grip on Krauser's knife and moved up, bringing the knife in an ark up towards the older mans side. Jake slipped under the agents defenses, but miss calculated the distance, and the edge of the gleaming steel brushed by the older mans arm, blood beading at the slither of contact.

Leon found it hard to act in time to Jake's startling moves, predicting the steps a second behind schedule, and flinched back at the sting on his arm. He could see the immediate apology on the younger man's face, but Leon didn't need it, actually, he was impressed. "Good, Jake." Nodding approvingly, Leon took up the defensive stance again. "Mean's you're actually listening to me." He said in amusement. "I will get you for that, though." Leon promised, smirking again when he saw the look that crossed the younger man's face.

"Are you threatening me, Agent Kennedy?" Jake asked in a teasing tone that somewhat suggested he was asking for it. "I dare you." Jake challenged back.

Leon's eyes seemed to gleam before he suddenly changed from defensive to offensive, causing the ex-mercenary to think fast and block the blade that jabbed. Metal again hissed as Leon blocked another swipe from the familiar blade, and he acted on the memory, flipping the survival blade to the side from his right hand to his left hand, spinning, and slashing at the ex-mercenaries chest. The move was neither blocked, or made contact.

Jake had quickly caught on what the agent was doing, he was surprised the first time, but prepared for the second. With the brief feeling that he admire's the agents skill to multitask and fight with both hands, Jake sucked in his chest and moved a step back, the agents blade brushing by his stomach and at air. The surprised look on the agents face was priceless, and Jake felt confidence in his smirk, a rising victory.

The ex-mercenaries undoing.

A hand was around his wrist, twisting, and Jake didn't have time to think of something to save himself from the end game. There was an added pressure on the back of his hand, and Jake winced, feeling the muscles and bones act accordingly on reflex, and without his command his fingers released their hold on Krauser's knife, letting the blade fall yet again to the cushioned floor of the training room. Not a moment later, a leg was hooked around his own, and Jake stumbled before falling backwards, landing with a surprised grunt on his back, before the weight of the agent landed on top of him, and there was a cool brush of steel at his throat.

Jake signed, and looked up into the older man's eyes which were alight with victory. "Damn it, Hero. Give a man some warning next time." Jake grumbled.

Leon had both hands on the hilt of his knife while his forearms rested on Jake's chest, keeping himself up, and shook his head at the younger mans words. "I did say I wasn't going easy on you," Leon said as a matter of fact, smiling down at the younger man, hardly out of breath. "And I did say 3 minutes." He finished, taunting.

"You were counting?" Jake asked in disbelief, trying to move but found that the weight of the agent kept him successfully down, and Jake stared up at the man when he got no answer. The smile was gone, replaced with a look like one was considering their options. The atmosphere shifted, and Jake suddenly realised the position they were in. "You, uh, gonna let me up, Hero? This is 3 minutes and counting." He added, but strangely his gaze drifted down to the older man's lips.

The sting on his arm was all but forgotten, the beaded blood drying on skin, the adrenalin from the duel was fading, but being replaced with another kind of adrenalin all together that left his insides warming, heart pounding in his ears. Leon looked into the younger mans eyes, unconsciously drawing in closer, his breathing slowed to a point where it might have stilled completely, silently, drawing closer still, strands of dirty blond hair fell over the right side of his face and coming down to brush the ex-mercenaries cheek.

Jake stilled under the agent, other sensors suddenly coming awake, heightened sensors of touch and smell. The heat that was radiating from the body above him, the smell of the agents cologne, the hint of coffee in the older mans breath, the tickling sensation of those strands of dirty blond hair brushing his face, making the man look handsomely rugged. Jake made the mistake of looking into the blue eyes, the colour shimmering and darkening.

The knife was still held between them, the sharp edge resting at point on the ex-mercenaries throat, under his chin. Leon didn't make any attempt to remove the weapon, only he lent in closer, seemingly in a trance, breathing shallowly with his lips parted slightly. Another inch later, and he had pressed his lips against the younger man's, softly at first but then firmly, eyes closed as the pounding of his heart beat sounded louder, shaking his hands ever faintly.

Jake was unsure at first, but soon started to seemingly melt under the agent, closing his own eyes, ignoring the steel that bit a little deeper as the older man lent in more, and Jake returned the action, kissing the agent deeply. It was like everything suddenly fell into place, and Jake understood the tension that had wedged itself between them during the fight against Demarko, the tension that suddenly broke with the heated kiss on a sparring mat at DSO head quarters.

When the ever thriving need for oxygen demanded, Jake pulled away with a silent gasp, his now stormy grey eyes looking up at the older man. "Is this my punishment for cuttin' you?" He said breathlessly, lips brushing the agents who hadn't moved an inch, his voice was husky and somewhat teasing a moment later. "Score..." With that, Jake sealed his lips over the agents for another heated kiss, breathing harshly through his nose as he tilted his head slighty to the side. He moved his free hand and wrapped his fingers around the agents which still gripped the knife at his throat, pulling it aside as the agent returned the kiss rythemly.

With the knife out of the way and both hands free, Jake ran both hands up the older mans arms and up to his shoulders, enjoying the feel of smooth skin and muscles under his palms before his fingers ran over the thin material of the agents dark grey shirt. One of the agents free hands moved up to cup the side of Jake's face, tracing the scar there, while the other maintained its position from falling completely onto the ex-mercenary. The tickling sensation of the older mans week worth of stubble caused Jake to shiver, and he pushed past the agents defences for the second time that afternoon. Only it was his tongue that breached the older mans mouth, causing the agent to softly moan, and Jake wanted to hear that sound again, if only to make up for all the pain Leon suffered at the hands of Demarko.

Soon it was a duel of a different kind, the kiss grew impossibly deeper, heavy breathing soon sounded, and Leon found himself further sinking into the ex-mercenaries kiss, another dangerous moan vibrating in his throat as the younger man nipped at his bottom lip, a hand tangling itself behind his ear and in the stands of dirty blond hair. "Jake..." Leon gasped between kisses, very aware of the room they were in, of the risk that they would be seen.

"Hm." Jake hummed in a careless fashion, still kissing the agent deeply, his hand continuing its soothing patterns behind the older mans right ear.

"We need-" A breath, another kiss. "-to stop." Even though with what he was saying, Leon found it hard to obey his own reasoning.

"You started it." Jake mumbled, his eyes still closed as he yet again sealed his lips over the agents, somewhat addicted within the space of a few minutes, and the ex-mercenary knew that was a breaking record for him, because he didn't get attached easily, but then he realised that this had been going on for a few weeks, he just hadn't acted upon it.

"You challenged me." Leon mumbled back in defence. A few more moments passed with no change, and things were getting more heated by the seconds, but neither made a move to heed the agents words, as if they'd never been spoken in the first place.

Leon forgot why the voice was in his head was arguing with him as he trailed his free hand down the ex-mercenaries chest, warmly brushing over ribs and muscles he could feel through the younger mans black shirt, before his hand caught on the cool silver of the others belt buckle, somewhat startling on his heated skin. That voice in his head grew more persistent. Leon opened his eyes and pulled back regrettably, taking a moment to catch his breath back which had been robbed the moment they kissed.

Jake opened his eyes and peered up at the agent, the feeling of the moment still reflecting in the stormy grey depths. "Next time, I play for keeps." Jake stated, his voice deep as a smirk broke through his own defences.

Still gaining his breath, Leon arched a brow. "Oh yeah? And the stakes?" He asked, taunting the younger man.

Jake lent up, seemingly teasing the agent with a mere inch of possible contact. "My place, three rounds, 8pm sharp." Jake lent in closer still, rising up on his elbows and breathing along the agents jaw line, seemingly taking in the older mans scent. "Hand to hand combat, winner decides the prize."

If possible, Jake's voice deepened still, and Leon fought the shiver that wanted to race across his skin, and swallowed, pulling back to look into the others gleaming eyes. "Your on, cowboy." He said with equal challenge, smirking at the younger man for another second before pushing himself up, taking a mental note to retrieve his knife that had been forgotten on the floor.

Jake too stood up after another short second, brushing off his jeans absently and bending down the retrieve Krauser's knife that rested idly a meter away, eying the agents back as the man re-dressed, and Jake too picked up his jacket, though didn't put it back on just yet, and his gaze trailed to the blade he was holding. "Sorry about your arm." Jake said after the silence, seeing the faint kiss of crimson on the tip of the blade.

Leon shrugged on his leather jacket after buttoning up his shirt, sheathing his knife and picking up the other, finally turning around to face the younger man. "It's nothing, don't trouble yourself about it." Leon added after a disbelieving look crossed the other's face, catching his words that both of them knew. "That was a good move, Jake. You got me for a moment." He praised, walking over to the younger man and holding out the thick leather sheath for the man to take. "Take it." Leon said at the questioning look, nodding at the item, then at krauser's blade. "It might serve you more purpose than it does me."

Jake took the sheath, bringing the gleaming blade to a close with a hiss of silver, the snake etched on the side disappearing behind the leather guard. Jake looked back up at the agent again, the memory of what transpired between them mere minutes ago brought on that urge to kiss the man again, to feel the older mans lips on his own.

"Leon?"

Both men broke their gaze to look at the double doors leading into the gym, where Hunnigan stood dressed in her usual attire, the grey business skirt trimmed and well fitting along with the grey suit jacket and white blouse, her neat glasses reflecting the lights of the gym. "You should be finishing the paper work." She informed the agent, eying the men disapprovingly from her position at the door. "Your not supposed to be sparring, last I checked, which was this morning, you've still go another week before you're injuries are cleared."

Leon looked at Jake with a slight cringe, seeing the other smirk back at him, short of laughing at the agent, but Hunnigan's voice again cut through the room.

"And you, Jake, should be completing you're report on White Wolf, head office wants it on his desk tomorrow morning." She said, keeping her face straight but from the amused gleam that sparkled in her eyes. Pointing both men a stare that clearly stated they'd better do as she instructed, Ingrid turned to leave, a manicured hand resting on the door handle as she paused on her way out. "Oh, by the way, Jake, a bit of advice. Never challenge Leon to a duel without first demanding the stakes. I'm sure you've taken that in account for round 2." She said over her shoulder, closing the door and successfully hiding the knowing smirk that spread across her face.

After a moment of silence, Jake turned to look at the agent, silently questioning the intelligence of that woman with a raised eye brow.

Leon signed in defeat, before giving Jake an understanding look. "Ingrid Hunnigan. Never, _ever_, get on her bad side. Do what she says, and you may live for another day." Walking past the ex-mercenary, turned DSO agent, Leon made for the exit, intending to follow his own advice this time and get the paper work sorted. "You coming?" He asked over his shoulder, nodding his head at the younger man.

"Huh. After you, Hero."

* * *

_**End of Chapter/Drabble/Thingi.**_

_**[Long pause...] Was the Slash bad, or good? I haven't written romance before, hell, I'll even let you in on a little secret: I've never been in any form of a relationship, so I hope the "romance" in here wasn't drop dead bad, or silly, or what ever. Please let me know what you think of this chapter so I can improve! **_

_**Oh, and since Jake always calls Leon 'Hero', I figured our ex-mercenary needs a nickname, so I went with 'Cowboy'... Yay or Nay?**_

_**And ideas for "Round 2" Jake Vs Leon Hand to hand combat would be handy, so what's on your mind? **_

_**If any of you were wondering, the name of the ~song~ in this chapter is called "Time is Running Out" By "Muse". I recommend you listen to it, it's frickin' awesome! For those who actually stick to and listen to my crazy rambling before and after each chapter, I'll send you a picture of a bag of chocolates. Yes. A picture, be excited!**_

_**...Nah, I don't think I can add picture's of chocolate here, but I love my freaky darlings, and 'till next time!**_

_**Elf out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-**QUARANTINE FILES**-

**Resident Evil**

**Drabbles by ArtElf**

* * *

_**~Hello again my freaky darlings, I have another drabble for you all! This one is a Resident Evil cross over with a Ubisoft game called "I Am Alive". Yes, another apocalyptic amazing game. I love Ubisoft. This world however, is destroyed my natural disasters, and not by zombies. However, since this is a cross over, I feel there is a window of opportunity for Capcom's shine of blood crazed humans to run about. It starts off seemingly mystery, so get your brain working! :D**_

_**Now in this one, Leon is looking for someone, and we, myself included, don't know who that person is, only that they are important to him, and that he blames himself for the distance between him and the mystery person. Who should he be looking for? I would give you a list of ideas, but for some reason, every time I write his thoughts based on this person, Alexander 'Sasha' Kozachenko AKA 'Buddy' [The awesome Russian from RE Damnation] come's to mind, and no matter what I do, I can't shake it.**_

_**So what do you think of this paring? I think it's interesting...and I like interesting :D ("I like that bolder. That is a niiice bolder.") Yeah, I watched Shrek the other day, don't judge me XD**_

_**The setting in this world is creepy, silent, and VERY dusty. The lighting is eery, strangely contrasted. Google the game and you'll see what I mean :)**_

* * *

**Drabble 4.**

Title: I Am Alive

PART 1.

Time Frame/Info: 2015 AU, Does not follow RE cannon. _Italic's are random thought's from Leon's point of view placed here and there._

_Resident Evil :_/CrossOver/_: I Am Alive_

_Characters: Leon S Kennedy, Alexander Sasha 'Budy' - (Capcom). + Artelf's OC's._

_Pairing: Leon/Sasha_

Brief Summery: It's been one year since the Event that raged the world. _One year since I last saw you. _A man travels the apocalyptic streets of DC in search for his survival, fighting mother natures fury, fighting other people. A world harsh, a world unforgiving, a world of dust. No one can be trusted. _I can't be trusted. _Leon S Kennedy, survivor of countless viral outbreaks, is forced to his limits, to remain, to continue, in search for what keeps him sane, keeps him human.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V:**-

_This is not the way I expected man kind to go down. _

_The storms came slowly at first, people didn't know what to think, people didn't know the true extent of what was happening, they didn't know that we were on a brink of catastrophic destruction. They didn't know that this was the last morning they would see, the last planned and decent meal they would have, the last time they wished a good day to their loved ones. _

_They didn't know humanity was about to wither and die._

_Then came the earthquakes, harsh and unyielding. The shifting of the earth's plates turned streets and rivers into canyons, shook and upturned city sky scrapers that tumbled down, releasing chaos. Toxic dust and fumes arose from the craters, smothering, choking, and cloaking. Bridges crumbled, tsunami washed ashore, the earth shook and groaned, continents were separated, countries divided, earthquake needles shook off the pages, scratching the measurement of an event, the up coming doom._

_In the end, no one could stop the inevitable. _

_There was no warning, there was no preparation, there were no riots in the streets as people feared the upcoming. There was just chaos, then there was global silence. _

_For those who survived the event, scattered across the globe, fought to remain so. A new program was put together in the worlds downfall, called the ARP (Apocalyptic Rescue Program) where safe zones were established, resources were gathered, homes secured. The Military dropped supply crates across the cities and countries, providing medicine and other equipment, so people could have a chance to survive the earth's fury._

_That's were things turned._

_Delayed, but the violence was inevitable. People fought amongst each other, groups of cannibals, criminals, the innocent, everyone. Mother nature threw the first punch, and now we do the rest._

_The summary of this event, will be a extinction of the human race fueled by our own panic, our own actions. _

_This wasn't the way I thought our world would end. Wasn't how I told myself how I was going to die. _

-**I AM ALIVE**-

The darkness of the room was cast in a warm, almost sickly orange glow, the few candles giving off a faint warmth and causing crisscrossed shadowed patterns on the dirty floor, the result of a bared roller door that separated the room, the lock at its base keeping the few huddled figures inside the confinement. It was their protection.

It was their prison.

There were four of them, huddled around the gathered candles, but not out of being cold, but a form of protecting each other, comforting, the silence that muted the volume of their situation. Hushed whispers sounded from the two women sitting next to one another, scared, frightened, reassuring. One of the men looked over in concern, while the other sat silently, eyeing the candles, eyeing the nightmares.

_It's been one year since the Event._

Gruff mumbles and voices sounded, seemingly to echo, and the four shifted uncomfortably at the sound, the women giving small frightened gasps. The atmosphere shifted and changed with the feeling of fear thick and heavy, the group of four drew in closer to each other in vain attempt to protect. Their captors are coming back.

_I need to find you, I promise, I'm going to find you._

Few sets of rough boots made contact as they sounded up the small flight of stairs, accompanied by the sound of something dragging, the mumbles now identified words of the men talking as they got closer to the four who were trapped, their cruel words and laughter causing chills to ghost on skin. The women suddenly hushed their frightened whispers as the dark and tall figures of their captors came around the corner, the slumped form of another held between two, clearly unconscious.

Another prisoner, another life doomed.

"Ladies and gentle men, we've got another friend for you." One man sneered, a gleaming smile spread too far across his cold face. The lock holding the roller door down was released, and as fast as lightning, it was rolled up, the first man moving in with speed and snatching the closest of the four, which happened to be one of the women. She let out a frightened cry, to scared to attempt to struggle, and a knife was held harshly at her throat.

At this, the other woman shuffled back to the end wall and away from the second psycho, the two other prisoners stood up quickly, the older man glaring at their captors and holding his ground, the other shifting from foot to foot, like contemplating something.

"Now now, you know the drill. Try anything and Miss Parker dies." The first man holding the knife threatened darkly, holding a cold gaze on the older prisoner for a moment before giving a sharp nod over his shoulder, and the two men behind him moved forward, dragging the unconscious figure into the cell before throwing him harshly to the cold cement floor, landing a meter shy of the youngest woman.

"Bastard." The woman at knife point hissed angrily. "One day soon you'll meet your end." She added bravely.

"Aw, and here I thought we were just starting to get along." The first man said in mock sadness, causing the others to chuckle. "In you go." He said cheerfully, giving her a push with enough force to send her sprawling, the youngest woman catching her just in time. The man took a step back, still holding the knife and giving them a clear warning before closing the roller door again, the click and snap of the lock diminishing all thoughts about escape. "Welcome your new friend like the happy family you are. Try not to eat each other." He man barked a laugh over his shoulder as they left.

_A lot of things have changed since you left... since I left... I have changed. _

"Who is he?" The youngest woman said, eyeing the limp form of the figure a meter away, because it was obvious it was a man.

"Who cares? He'll probably be dead soon anyway." One of men said, sitting back down on the other side of the 'fire'.

"David, that's not how we do things in here, you know that." The older man said, giving the other a disapproving look, before walking over to the older woman. "You alright, Meg?"

Meg nodded, rubbing a hand across her throat in attempt to get ride of the feeling of the knife that lingered. "Fine, Peter, just a little shaken." She smiled a little at the concerned look the other gave her, before she turned her attention to the new. "Careful, Jessie."

The younger woman looked up for a moment, before turning back to the unconscious figure, rolling him carefully onto his back. Despite the lighting, they'd been in here so long that their eyes adjusted to it, and it was easy to make out the man's features. He wore layers: colour faded jeans, joggers, the material of a T-shirt could be seen from under a black button down, and a dark grey hoodie was worn under a thick brown denim jacket. His clothing was torn, dusty, stained, the garb of a survivor, like they all were.

Meg kneeled down on the other side of the limp figure, her hand brushing the man's long fringe aside, the dirty strands sticking slightly to a wound on the man's temple, recent, evident to the unknown man's state of unconsciousness.

"I did notice one thing though." Peter said, standing over them and eyeing the figure. "Was that they were two men short, and one of the them was limping."

"You think someone fought them?" Jessie asked.

"More likely _he_ fought them." Peter replied, nodding down at their new 'friend'.

"Pity, he could have at least killed them all." David spoke up from where he was seated.

"But then we'd be stuck in here until someone finds us." Meg pointed out.

"We've got to think about this more logically." Peter said, eyeing the others. "The more of us in here, the better chance we have of fighting back, of escaping. There's five of us now, and five of them. The odds are even. If we can plan this right, we can finally get out of here before someone else dies." Peter kneeled down next to Jessie, over the unconscious man, inspecting the blood that plastered the man's hair to the side of his face. "C'mon, lets give our friend some help."

_The only thing keeping us alive, is what make's us human, so what do we do when we lose humanity? What do I do? What monster would I become if I lose you? You keep me human... _

-**I Am Alive**-

_I was laying on something hard, something cold and unforgiving. There was a distant rawing that sounded in my ear drums, like being under water. A chill crept across my clothed skin even though I felt warm, too warm, like the feeling of waking up from a nightmare, the same feeling of coming down with a fever, and I was confused. Darkness was around me, like a cloak, wrapping me in its eery embrace. I felt alone, the feeling following me and suffocating me since that day I left, I felt abandoned, I felt like I deserved it. _

"What do we do when he awakes?"

_That thought was not my own, not my voice, and I suddenly realised, it wasn't in my head either, because my ears heard it, not my mind. The cloak billowed, the darkness shifted, the feeling. My limbs felt heavy, tired from all the walking, the running, the climbing, the fighting... I'd entered the borders of Washington DC 2 days ago, and since found that the apocalyptic city life was different, more dangerous, not like an environment run by infected that I was used to, but people who thought through their actions. _

_I was attacked, more than once, by people who used to be human, by humans who are now in their darkest days, and there was no virus to excuse their actions. They were criminals. _

"Lets just hope he doesn't try anything."

_I don't remember being knocked out, but I remember knowing they had me. I was out numbered, 7 to 1, but the survivor in me didn't give up, and I killed two of them, nearly a third, I'd been out of bullets for a few days, and resorted my knife and combat skills that had been drilled into me with my time serving a now non-existent Government. _

_By body ached something fierce, I could see a warm glow behind my closed eye lids, the waking world coming along with speed, accompanied by my current situation after being knocked out by a group of savages. So I was somewhere dark, weapon-less, a prisoner no doubt, and I wasn't alone..._

"Hey guys, I think he's-"

_I felt a shift in the air, and was startled at how close the voice that had spoken was, the light beyond my closed eye's darkened, and I got the impression someone was leaning over me, reaching out. Close.. too close. My eyes snapped open, startling the person, and I felt a small gasp escape my dry throat, parched. I sat up quickly despite the wave of dizziness and sudden head ache that plagued me, and the person shuffled back in fright, a woman._

"Hey, easy!"

_I didn't care who said that, obviously male. My back hit the far end wall as I distanced myself from them, still sitting on the cold floor, not trusting my dehydrated body to stand unless I need to. My dirtied hands skilfully fumbled for the small knife I knew was still hidden in the folds of my jacket, the words drooled by the men I fought outside came back to me, and I took caution with these people. The blade came to life, glowing in the faint fire light, I glared at them in warning._

Peter took a step forward, standing in front of the others and giving the unknown man a warning look, holding his hands out to the sides as show that they weren't going to fight, not unless the man should attempt some kind of attack, because as far as he was concerned, everyone in this room were in the same boat. The man's blue eyes were aflame with fight, the knife in his hands steady, his dirtied face etched warily. A few weeks worth stubble had grown across the unknown man's lower face, telling Peter that the other kept a clean look every now and then, as it wasn't at a stage were it was even close to being called a beard, not like Peter's own.

"I'd put that away if I were you." Peter said quietly, nodding at the blade clenched too perfectly fitting and comfortably in the man's hand, telling him that the other knew how to handle a weapon. "If they see that, all hell will break loose." He didn't need to elaborate on who _they_ were, it was obvious.

_So they were like me, prisoners in this mess, the bars I noticed from the corner of my vision were simply the last thing needed for me to confirm it. Though after a moment I hesitated, my weapon lowering a few inches. I'd learnt, the hard way, that even the survivors who weren't crazed cannibals or savages, were dangerous, couldn't be trusted, I was better of on my own. But the man standing in front of me spoke truly, I knew it, and he knew it. I lowered my weapon, the knife disappearing yet again in the folds of my tattered jacket. _

_"Where are we?" My voice rasped, painfully reminding me that I hadn't had any water in the two days that I arrived in DC, and I swallowed thickly, hoping to moisten my throat, my attempt arose, remained - was futile._

"Some old apartment building in the basement off from 45 Avenue, a little from the main street." Peter said, relaxing after the man had put away the knife. "I've been here for a week, name's Peter. Meg has been here longer, about 10 days. They caught Jessie 6 days ago, and David was brought in 3 nights ago." Peter nodded at each in turn, who gave their own small greetings, if any at all. He looked at the stranger, observant eyes catching the slight tremble of hands, and he knew the signs. "You are?" Peter asked expectedly, but his voice wasn't demanding.

"Leon." The man said after a moment, relaxing even more against the wall, the small spark of adrenaline fading, his bodies ache awakening in its departure, days with out sleep, weeks without rest, were catching up fast.

Peter nodded, giving a small reassuring smile. "Well, I would say it's nice to meet you, but.." He trailed off, swallowing his words, depressing and hopeless words, down. No one needed to hear such at the moment, and it wouldn't be helping anyone either. Peter watched the man for a moment, before walking over to the side where they kept their stash of supplies, small, not near enough, but _they_ never gave them much to begin with.

"Here," Peter said, walking carefully over and holding out a water bottle, a few inches of the precious liquid was left. "Take it, it's fine. They'll give us some more tomorrow. Besides, looks like you need it." He could see the man hesitate, but after his words the bottle was taken in trembling hands, the lid removed. Peter stepped back to the 'fire' in the middle of the room, and sat down, knowing that the other would need a moment to settle down in this new environment.

By now Jessie had come down from her fright, and was watching the man with haunted, but gentle eyes, seeing him wince as he swallowed the first mouthful of water, before the rest disappeared quickly. She stood up and moved over, sitting a short distance away from the man and sat down, resting on the next wall of their prison, wrapping her arms around her legs out of habit.

_My eyes flickered at the movement, and I eyed the younger woman I recognised from when I woke up. The water caused my throat to tingle uncomfortably, and thirst for more, but I didn't ask, I knew there wasn't any more. With the water now in my system, my stomach clenched in hunger, though I forced it down, swallowing thickly, I couldn't handle food at the moment, my head was still reeling from the blow I took in the street, weighing down like an anchor. I wondered if I had a concussion. _

_She was watching me, and it made me uncomfortable, I shivered, icy fingers running over my heated skin, and I could feel a light sheen of sweat break out over my brow. _

"Did you fight them? Those.. men."

_Them. They. Who ever they were, our captors. I looked at her, feeling a pang of regret for scaring her before. The man I used to be would be greatly concerned, would offer help, make sure they all get out of here, lead them to safety. But the man I have become, doesn't want to be part of any group, connections would hinder me, people would slow me down, I was better off on my own, I needed to be if I was going to have any chance of finding you, and quickly. "Yeah." I answered her question quietly, averting my gaze to my hands. _

"You killed two of them, didn't you?"

_I swallowed again, my throat constricting and drying as if I didn't have any water just moments ago. Yes, I killed them. But I had a feeling that these people already knew that, so I didn't attempt at replying, I couldn't even if I wanted to, I seemed to have forgotten how to form words. My hands resumed their shaking despite my efforts, I blinked back the odd dots in my vision, I could hear my heart beat pulse in my ears. _

_My heart ached with every passing moment I spent looking for you, with every moment that I sat here. I cursed at myself, fingers digging harshly into my palms, I didn't have time for this._

_You didn't have time for this. _

_This was my fault. _

-**I AM ALIVE**-

"Jesus, he's burning up."

Peter glanced up from where he was laying down, hearing Meg's gasp. With a shuffle, he got up, and walked quickly over to where the older woman was seated by the man named Leon, who had lain down a short while ago in hopes to get some much needed sleep. Kneeling down next to Meg, Peter could indeed tell by glance that the man was ill, his face was covered in a eery sheen of sweat that glinted faintly in the candle light, brow furrowed and knitted in distress, lips dry and his breathing was fast and shallow.

"What do we do?" Jessie asked, walking over along side David, watching as Peter placed a hand over the unconscious man's forehead. She'd noticed something off before about the man, but she just thought it came with the situation.

"What _can_ we do? We've got nothing here to treat him with. The guy's sick, probably poisoned from the dust, idiots been outside too long." David said, shaking his head, giving Meg a strange look as she inspected the man on the floor, running her hands over his arms and chest.

"That's not the point," Peter said, scolding at the younger man standing. "If we don't get his fever down, he'll die. Then we won't be getting out of here." He pressed two fingers against Leon's neck, and not liking the almost erratic weak pulse he found there. One thing Peter knew, was that it wasn't poisoning from the fumes outside, that kind of sickness came slowly, and the man hadn't been coughing. No, this was something else, because it was fast.

"He's injured."

Peter and the others looked back at Meg, the conversation stopping at her announcement.

She looked up at them, before pointing to the man's left leg, where a dirtied bandage was secured around his thigh, a detail they didn't notice before. With further more, thickening silence, she carefully un-knotted the make shift bandage, the material caked in what was probably dried blood. The other three were watching her work, knowing that she was a medic before the event. After a moment, the cloth was placed aside, the shredded material of the man's jeans were dark. "Peter." She nodded at the older man, who understood and moved so that the light from the flames could break the darkness.

Jessie and Meg gasped, Peter frowned.

"Bloody hell." David muttered, grimacing at the sight and averting his gaze.

Meg winced. "That's infected all right." She said, her hands carefully peeling back the shredded material of the man's jeans, revealing more of the injury. "I'd say it's a few days old, maybe 2 or 3..."

"How did he fight with that? Let alone walk?" Jessie asked, sitting down next to Peter.

The injury itself was long, stretching from above the man's knee to nearly all the way up his thigh. The wound was too messy, to jagged to have come from a blade, had literally torn through skin and muscle. The area around the wound was red and raw, covered in crumbling and dried blood mixed with dirt, probably from the dust. The skin that was separated by what ever tore through was pulled closed by string, like the man had attempted to stitch it shut.

The colour of the torn skin told Meg all she needed to know. If they don't get this wound the care it needed now, then the man Leon will either loose his leg, or his life.

_I told you things would be better this way. You told me things would get worse, that we needed to stick together. I made an excuse, you said I was wrong... and I was wrong. _

"Peter.. We need to do something." Meg said desperately, quietly, looking down sadly at the sleeping man who hadn't even twitched from their talk. She looked back up at the older man across from her, biting her lip, seeing the same line of thought cross his face. "We need to call them."

David immediately disagreed. "_Them_?" He scoffed. "Bad idea, they'll throw him to the dogs if they see that he's not fit for...for-" The younger man swallowed, but his words and meaning reached across to the other three.

Jessie suppressed a shiver at the younger man's words. "If we don't do anything, he'll die. If we call them, who know's what they'll do. They're cannibals." She cradled Leon's head in her lap, resting a hand on his heated forehead, before glaring up at the others, stressed, confused, furious. "Since when do we have the right to decide his fate?"

_Since when did I become so blind? So careless? You wanted me to stay, you were worried, you put up a fight to try and stop me from leaving. I didn't have the right to say the things I did, I didn't have to right to decide your fate, our fate. _

"What's the shouting for? Shut up!" One of them walked up furiously to the roller door, hitting the steel of a large machete against the bars, the loud sound silencing the prisoners for a moment, but the older man didn't back down from the other side.

"We need water, and medicine." Peter said, demanding, not averting his gaze from the cold one's of the other, he hadn't even flinched.

Another one of them walked up, followed by the other three. "What for? D'you finally get sick of starving?" The man barked a laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

"He's injured, the one you brought in." Peter told them slowly, still not moving, hoping. Meg was standing behind him, carefully watching, while Jessie was still seated by Leon's head, looking up at them bravely, but the uncertain fear could be seen in her eyes. David was off to the side, keeping his distance, but eyeing them with a guarded stance.

"A rotten one, eh? We all know what happens to them." One of the men said darkly, and stepped forward, bending down to unlock the roller door, the others moving in.

Peter stepped back, only to move in front of Leon and Jessie as the door was rolled up, and _they_ edged in threateningly. The younger woman tightened her hold on the injured protectively, her frightened eyes darting between all in the room. "W-wait!" Jessie called out, halting one of the men as he made a move for Leon. _They_ glared at her, and she swallowed. "We're your food supply, right? How much longer do you think it will be before you catch someone else? The quakes are worsening with the season, dust storms will rage for days, weeks. People won't be wandering the streets, everyone will be forced to remain under cover, yourselves included. You need to ration everything you get your hands on."

Peter was proud at her strong words. She was right. Within a week, the anniversary of the Event will reach them, along with more storms, destruction. He could see _them_ hesitate, pause to think, and Peter inwardly smirked. She had them.

_Half way through my journey I turned back, I was going back for you. Half way through my journey... the Event struck. And now I'm fighting through everything to reach you, if you're still there... If you'll wait for me._

"What do you need?" One of the tall men stepped forward, his voice was deep, commanding.

Meg stepped slowly around Peter, eyeing them. "We need cold water, if that's possible. If you have no medicine, then salt will do, and some bandages, maybe something I could use to stitch with.." She said quietly, but strongly, the medic in her coming through.

Silence followed her words for a moment, and Meg was worried they'd turn her down, and things could escalate. The man looked at her cooly, before looking down at the injured one they caught a few hours ago. The survivor put up a great fight, which resulted in two of his men dead, and he could feel the others anger towards the injured man, a feeling to see the one suffer. But the younger woman was right, even he knew that. The man turned and nodded sharply, the action without words a command, heeded.

A few tense moments later, the items asked for were gathered, and placed at Meg and Peter's feet. The roller door was shut and locked again.

"Patch him up. If he's not better by mornin' he goes to the dogs. I want each item accounted for when that time come's." With those harsh and threatening words, they left, leaving the room in eery silence.

-**I Am Alive**-

The room trembled faintly from the effects of the earth's discomfort, items sounding their distress on the tables and benches. It had been a few short hours since aid had been given to the group, and since then they grew increasingly worried. Meg had cleaned the man's wound as best as she could, before stitching it up again and wrapping it tight in the folds of thick bandages provided, which looked little more than shredded bed sheets.

Mumbles and groans sounded as Leon slept restlessly in a fever endured nightmare, dirty strands of hair plastered to his face with the gathered moister of sweat, gleaming, the once iced water now at room temperature soaked a cloth that was placed on his brow. An attempt to cool down the man's fever that continued to rise dangerously.

Peter and Meg exchanged concerned tired looks, fearing that their efforts to save the innocent were in vain.

At the cool hour of dawn, their fears were eased, and Leon's temperature broke.

_I stared into the tin, unseeing, the plastic spoon carelessly resting in my slack grip, the food filling a gap in me, small, and never lasting. Not like the emptiness that left me hollow, that made every inch of moving a desperate and thriving act, pushing me forward, harder with each step I took. You were my goal, you were my survival... you were not here, I have only myself to blame. The effects of the fever had drained me to a point, and I was momentarily shocked upon waking, on hearing how close to death I had been._

_How selfish of me._

"So, what's your story?"

_I looked up dully, seeing the older man who had spoken, Peter was his name if I remembered correctly, and he was looking at me curiously. I turned my gaze to the tin in my hands again, the picture on the wrapping seemed too bright for what was served. A fruit cocktail, the taste surprisingly sweet than what I remembered, but then maybe that was the hunger talking. My story. I didn't know if one would call it that, I didn't want to talk about it. Though these people took me under their wing, saved my life, and I felt like I owed them, I could continue with my search for you. I need to get out of here. _

"Come on, we all have one. When the world is dying, we have nothing left but the memories lingering in our shadows, and something that keeps us going." Peter said, smiling slightly before poking his own meal around with the plastic spoon. "I have a son, he's 19. Arrogant young fool, but, he's smart. I was on my way to a park on the other side of town, when _they_ got me." Peter paused, looking back into the flames. "I was... hoping to get there for his 19th birthday, but that was yesterday, so.." He shrugged, but the disappointment could be seen in Peter's eyes.

"I was part of a small group of survivors," Meg started after a moment. "We were bunked out in a small shop off the corner, but those men found us and broke in. They shot the others who fought them, and caught the rest of us. But after the first day of being here, they killed the other I was with." She looked over at the silent man, and strange look of acceptance shined in her eyes. "I guess now, everyone is just trying to survive. These storms can't last forever."

"There's evacuation ships circling the coast," Jessie added from where she was seated, her voice was steady and certain. "If we can find a way to contact them, or signal them, They'll come to shore."

"Not likely, you can't shoot a signal without alerting these savages to our position, and the boats will turn back if they suspect a trap, or under fire." David said, finishing with his meal.

Silence followed David's reasoning, accepting, understanding. Leon looked at the group for a moment, seeing the honesty in their words, in their eyes. The former agent thought over this new information, a small spark of strange hope making its horrible presence known.

_Would you be on those ships?_

"I've been traveling since the Event.. It's taken me the better part of a year to get here." Leon started quietly, almost too quietly, and the others looked up, hiding their surprise well. His throat was still slightly sore, but the food and water had helped a great deal. There was nothing but honesty in their words, and Leon felt there was no need for lies. "I finally arrived in DC two.. now three days ago. Time has blended so much with walking, trying to survive, I..." He shook his head. "I can't say much about what's happened. So much has happened... too much."

Peter nodded in understanding. "Home isn't what it used to be any more, doesn't have that feeling." He watched the man agree silently, eyes now focused on the flames in the middle of the group.

Jessie continued to look at him, her eyes ever alight with concern and kindness. "Who are you looking for?" She said suddenly, quietly, causing the others to look at her.

_My eyes darted to her's, my mind stumbling over words, before I swallowed, averting my gaze yet again to the near empty tin of fruit. Your face flashed through my mind, our first meeting. I was bound, you had held me at knife point, your dark threatening, whispered words sounding in my ears, sending a chill down my spine. So much like you were standing right behind me now, so much I could feel the harsh bite of steel at my throat, the roughness of your hand covering my mouth, preventing me from answering the younger woman's question, from giving away our position to the Russian solders a floor above us._

_Later things changed after that, and we had a common goal. To stop Svetlana from her reign of dark President goals, to stop a war._

_I brought you a drink, like I promised, then after a few, we became fast friends. A little while later, we became something more. It was difficult, you stayed in Eastern Slav to become a teacher, and I went back to America with my duty to serve the Government. We kept in contact, every now and then I would visit you on my vacation, or you would call me. _

Jessie waited patiently, seeing the man struggle for a few long moments, his fingers fumbling with the tin in his hands, throat moving like swallowing down words, eyes distant like reliving memories that are triggered by the question she asked. She found it difficult to read his face, his eyes were down cast, and she was about to apologise for her question, obviously a touchy subject.

"Someone I care about.. a great deal." Leon's voice was soft, stopping her short of her apology. He was quietly impressed by her insight, she was a smart young woman, kind, thoughtful, something this new world failed to rob from her. "I've done some things... said some things, I'm not proud of." He admitted, glancing up at the others. "I came here to apologise, if it's the last thing I do, I... I hope I'm not too late. It's the only thing that's been keeping me going all this time."

Peter nodded gently, understanding deeply about the man's demons. He too needed to speak to his son, make amends from past arguments and such.

Meg smiled sadly, a knowing smile. "Who is she? Family? Or someone you met before all this?" She said, being a woman with her own life, she knew the look on the man's face when she saw one.

This time Leon looked at them hesitantly, wondering how they'd take his truth. "..He's, uh..."

_My words trailed off, my answer to her question pausing in my throat. Though by the taken back looks, carefully shielded behind masks of kindness, had shown anyway, and I could see it in their eyes. I could see the younger girl give a silent 'oh', I watched the thought process re-animate and change in Meg's eyes, Peter was the only one who seemed to not show any outward look to my revelation, but I could read people, it was part of my job. I didn't care what they think, it didn't matter, I was planning on leaving as soon as a opportunity came to me._

David looked at the man, a somewhat disgusted look showing through no attempt of masking.

"Are you two married?" Jessie asked out of the blue, and she looked slightly embarrass for a moment, before looking at Leon, who at her question, let a small chuckle sound, and she smiled.

"No, we never really spoke about that kind of commitment." Leon said, a genuine smile spreading across his face, the feeling was strange. "It wouldn't have worked anyway, not with the lives we lived, the jobs we took."

He said, thoughtful, and disappointed.

"And what did you do? You know, before the Event?" Peter asked.

"I worked for the Government, and he was a primary school teacher." Leon spoke without the worry of releasing information. After all, there was no Government, no order left. That life was gone now, and he wondered, longingly, if they'll live to see civilisation re-order itself, the sun rise.

_I wonder if we'll ever get the chance to be together again, put all this behind us. _

"He was a teacher?" Jessie spoke up, looking excited. "I've always wanted to teach, before this, I was studying to become one."

"You said you worked for the Government." Peter said, enquiring, smiling gently at the younger woman before looking back at Leon. "What sort of work?"

_I could see the curiosity spark at his question, I could see the reason. They wanted hope, they wanted to get out of here, they wanted to know if I could be such a hope. Again, I answered truthfully. Again, there was nothing left to hide._

"I was a special agent working directly for the President. I did the kind of work no one knew about. Undercover, black operations, fighting against terrorists." Leon told them as simply as he could, not really wanting to go into too much detail. He set the fruit tin down, now eyeing the others calmly, now accustomed to the group.

"You must be good if you worked for the President." David spoke up dully, his distaste for the man still evident, but a little surprised that this 'man' was so high up in the Government.

Leon shook his head, not fazed by the obvious looks he got from the other man. "There is no good or great in that line of work." He said strongly, quietly. "People still die, missions fail. I've had my share of operations that have gone wrong in the past." He looked at them for another moment, seeing the unspoken thoughts, the questions. They wanted to ask something of him. "You want me to get you out of here." Leon stated simply, quietly. He expected something of the sort, and he understood completely what they were asking of him, it was only fair, they saved his life a few hours ago.

"Rise and shine!" A cruel rough voice called out unexpectedly.

_They_ marched up to the 'cage', startling the prisoners. Taunting each other and watching the captive's with wicked amusement, the man in power walking up and unlocking the roller door, leering at the four, before cold eyes settled on the fifth, a dirtied hand grasping the long machete from its resting place. The man chuckled darkly, holding the weapon. "Look's like our latest family member is awake. How 'bout we teach him the works, eh boys?"

_I watched the roller door go up, I heard their laughs, their taunts, I could see Peter move to take a step forward, but I didn't need his protection. I looked at him and shook my head, the movement small but picked up by the older man non the less. My eyes flickered back calmly to the man advancing arrogantly before me, my fingers uncoiling from my fists, eyeing my enemy, eyeing the silver gleam of my gun carelessly hidden in the man's jeans. My end of the deal, the survivors unspoken question. _

_He would advance, push me around, and that's when I would strike. He would move to threaten me with the blade, I would suddenly act, break his wrist and the blade will fall with a loud clatter, twist him around, take the my gun from his jeans, the other men would stop then, as I aim it at them. The weight of the gun would tell me I have 3 rounds left, my other arm would be around the first man's throat, my now revealed blade biting into my hostages skin, choking, the others would hesitate, they knew what I was capable of. _

_3 rounds, four targets left._

_I kept my word, and we got out of there._

**I Am Alive**

End of Part 1

* * *

_**Ok, encase you haven't already noticed, I decided at the end, that it's indeed Sasha who Leon is living for. I was going to add some RE characters who Leon meets under captivity, but it didn't quite fit, because if you want me to progress this story, other RE characters, like Chris & Jill, Sherry & Jake, Rebecca & Billy, and more, would enter the frame later.**_

_**Any raw! Part 2 of this drabble will be posted soon, with more Leon/Sasha starting with a flashback before the Event.**_

_**Elf out.**_


End file.
